


kinktober (but not)

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting/Marking, Bonfires, Collars, Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Hiking, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Knitting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Piercings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, but not entirely, hayrides, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: collection of fics for kinktober 2018





	1. keep you safe (baekxing)

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i have decided to attempt kinktober this year. except i modified it to include some pg prompts as well bc the idea of writing porn everyday for 31 days makes me want to die. 
> 
> [HERE](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616) is my modified collection of prompts for the month. i picked the kinks out of random kinktober posts i found while all the pg prompts are from [here](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/151199114438/autumn-fic-meme). hopefully i can get through this all without much trouble! and i hope that you will enjoy! :) 
> 
> happy month of halloween to yall! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1 is for haunted houses!

"I'm going to die," Baekhyun says.

"You're not gonna die," Yixing laughs as heads up the sidewalk from the bus stop. He pauses when he realizes that Baekhyun's not beside him, turning back to find Baekhyun hasn't even moved from bus stop at all. He's wearing his NYU hoodie, with the hood pulled up around his head, and his hands are shoved into the front pocket, and he looks small and frightened and Yixing's heart maybe melts at the sight of him.

He laughs again softly and walks back over to Baekhyun, reaching into his hoodie pocket to take Baekhyun's hands in his own. "If you really don't want to go, that's okay," he says. "We can go back to my apartment and watch a movie or something instead."

Baekhyun gnaws on his lower lip for a moment, considering, and then he lets out this sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan. He shuffles in closer and drops his forehead against Yixing's shoulder. "The fact that you would skip out for me just--ughhh." He pulls back, jaw set in sudden determination even though his eyes are still terrified. "Fine. Let's go. Let's do it."

He starts leading the way, but leaves his left hand intertwined with Yixing's right. "Are you sure?" Yixing asks as he falls into step beside him. "Because I really don't mind going home."

"It's okay," Baekhyun says. "You've been talking about this for days and I don't want you to miss it just because I'm--" He cuts himself off with a pout and Yixing laughs, reaching his free hand over to poke Baekhyun in the cheek.

"A baby?" he teases.

"Shut up," Baekhyun grumbles without any bite, but Yixing is pleased that he's able to joke around a bit. That means Baekhyun is okay, and he'll be okay, even if he's a little terrified at the same time. "Besides," Baekhyun says after a moment. "Jongdae will never let me live it down if he hears I bailed."

Yixing snorts. "Ah, so that's who you're trying to impress, huh?" he says, releasing Baekyhun's hand in favor of wrapping his arm around his shoulders, pulling Baekhyun close to his side. "It's all for Jongdae, not me?"

"You caught me," Baekhyun laughs, a genuine one that makes his cheeks all soft and round and his eyes sparkle even in the October darkness. "I've been trying to figure out how to make him like me all this time."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure you're doing a very good job," Yixing says, sliding his hand from Baekhyun's shoulder to his waist, squeezing him there gently.

Baekhyun glances over at him as they near the end of the street. "Actually I think I'm happy with the way things are right now," he says, and sudden warmth spreads through Yixing's body despite the chill of the night.

"Even though I'm making you go through a haunted house with me?" Yixing says, and Baekhyun laughs a little, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk so he can cup Yixing's face in his hands and lean up to kiss him.

"Even then," he says as he pulls back. "But if I end up breaking your fingers from how hard I hold your hand in there, it's your fault."

Yixing laughs loudly at that, shaking his head in amusement as he takes Baekhyun's hand in his once again. "Duly noted," he says, and leads the way up the steps of what is supposedly the scariest haunted house in the neighborhood.

Everyone on campus had been talking about it. There's tons of haunted houses that crop up in the area during the month of October, and Yixing's been keeping an eye and ear out for the best one. Last year he'd gone with Jongdae and Minseok, both of whom weren't all that afraid. It'd been really fun and Jongdae had decided they'll definitely have to do this again next year. Except Jongdae had texted Yixing two nights ago, saying something came up at work and he has to cover someone else's shift and that he can give his ticket into the house to someone else.

Yixing hadn't planned on bringing Baekhyun because he knows Baekhyun hates haunted houses and they also haven't been dating that long. It's barely been two months. Yixing isn't exactly interested in literally scaring Baekhyun away already.

But when Yixing had mentioned Jongdae bailing, Baekhyun had said, "I'll go with you!" as if he wasn't scared in the slightest by the sheer prospect.

Baekhyun is definitely scared now, clinging to Yixing's arm as Yixing hands off the printed tickets to the guy at the front desk. There's a couple in line before them but they don't have to wait too long after before they're able to go in. The guy at the desk explains that the actors in the house will jump out to scare them but they won't grab them, and Baekhyun lets out a big sigh of relief at that.

"It's not too late to turn back," Yixing says as they head down a dark hallway.

"I can do this," Baekhyun says, and it sounds much more like he's trying to convince himself than Yixing.

Yixing just holds Baekhyun's hand tighter in response.

Yixing's biggest fear are birds, so the haunted house doesn't scare him all that much. It's definitely unsettling, and he does jump in surprise whenever one of the masked or costumed actors appear out of the shadows, but it's nothing like the way Baekhyun practically screams at anything that so much as moves around each room they walk through.

And Baekhyun is _loud_ , yelling at a scarily life-like doll that suddenly bolts upright in a bed, screaming _fuck_ when one of the actors reaches out with claw-like hands to grab him as they scramble through from one room to the next. Baekhyun is nearly _vibrating_ in his terror, his whole body trembling, and his nails digging into Yixing's arm that he won't be surprised if it's bruised later, that's how hard Baekhyun is holding onto him.

But despite all that, Yixing finds it all kind of adorable. Baekhyun is unabashedly terrified, and Yixing thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

By the time they make it out, Baekhyun is pale-faced and nearly hoarse from all his screaming, and Yixing is wrapping his arms around his waist as Baekhyun buries his face into his chest, still shaking. Yixing's own heart is still beating a little faster than usual, the last jumpscare one that he wasn't expecting. His ears are ringing too, but that might be from how loud Baekhyun had screamed in the end. He chuckles softly just remembering it.

"What the fuck is so funny," Baekhyun grumbles. " _Nothing_ about this is funny!"

Yixing squeezes Baekhyun tighter, swaying him gently side to side as he says, "Your reaction is a little funny."

"I hate you," Baekhyun says. "I can't believe you made me do this."

Yixing knows there's no point in reminding Baekhyun that it was definitely _his_ idea. Instead he just chuckles again and presses a soft, hopefully reassuring kiss to the top of Baekhyun's head. "I'll make it up to you, baby," he promises. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Fuck yes," Baekhyun says, moving back just enough so that they can walk to the bus stop. Baekhyun's still clutching onto Yixing's arm, but Yixing doesn't mind it one bit. "If I end up having nightmares because of this, I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry," Yixing says softly, somehow managing to detach his arm from Baekhyun's grasp so he can wrap it around his waist again. "I'll keep you safe."

He can feel the way Baekhyun melts a little against him, sees the way Baekhyun's lips twitch at the corner as he struggles not to smile. He fails.

"I'm holding you to that," he says as he looks over at Yixing, color back in his face and the terror faded from his gaze. He looks at Yixing with the warm, beautiful eyes that Yixing loves.

This time it's Yixing who stops in the middle of the sidewalk to kiss Baekhyun, smiling against his lips as Baekhyun laughs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist to hold him close again. It might've not been the plan to come here with Baekhyun, but Yixing definitely has no regrets.

"Thanks for coming with me," Yixing says once they've let go.

Baekhyun shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly but says, "I'd say _anytime_ , but there's no way in hell you're getting me to come back here."

Yixing hums thoughtfully, lacing his fingers with Baekhyun's again as they head back down the street. "That sounds like a challenge I wholeheartedly accept," he says, and laughs when Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

He's already looking forward to changing Baekhyun's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. baekhyun doesn't have nightmares because yixing snuggles him to sleep and baekhyun probably makes him pay him back for all the trauma in the form of lunches (and blowjobs) 
> 
> 2\. i've been to 1 haunted house in my life and i will never EVER go to another i also remember like 2 things about the one i went to which is why the haunted house part of this was kinda vague lol sorry i too was traumatized and i dID have nightmares /is a wimp 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!! :D
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	2. in your arms (chansoo, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 is for thighfucking! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“Are you tired already?” Chanyeol asks, his voice edging on a laugh. He runs his hands up Kyungsoo’s legs, and Kyungsoo shivers a little from the unexpected touch. 

“It’s been a long day,” Kyungsoo mumbles into the sheets. He lifts his arms over his head, watches the way Chanyeol’s eyes grow dark as he takes in the sight, Kyungsoo lying naked in their bed, body pulled taut as he stretches. Kyungsoo lets out a short laugh this time, dropping his hands back to his sides, fingertips able to brush lightly against Chanyeol’s knees. “Hi,” he says, when Chanyeol continues staring wordlessly, and it seems to be enough to get Chanyeol to jerk back to reality. 

“You’re so hot,” Chanyeol groans, like it offends him, and then he’s leaning over Kyungsoo to kiss him deeply. 

Kyungsoo returns it easily, legs falling open to accommodate Chanyeol between them, pulling him close again, hands sliding around Chanyeol’s broad back. It feels so nice to have him like this after so long without. 

Maybe that’s why he’s not surprised when he can feel Chanyeol growing hard again, cock sliding against Kyungsoo’s stomach as they lazily make out. They might have just fucked but Chanyeol usually has a shorter refractory period than Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo might be tired, but that doesn’t mean he has to leave Chanyeol hanging. 

He slides a hand down between their bodies, curls his fingers around Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol breaks their kiss so he can groan into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, his beautifully low voice rumbling through Kyungsoo’s body like thunder. He laughs a little, rubs his thumb over the head of Chanyeol’s cock and enjoys how even that simple gesture has Chanyeol trembling in his arms. 

“You’re always so sensitive,” Kyungsoo says, and even the heat of his breath against Chanyeol’s skin has Chanyeol shuddering, his hips rocking forward into the firm grip of Kyungsoo’s hand for more. 

“You like it,” Chanyeol says, a little accusatory, but mostly pleased, like he’s glad that just his reaction to Kyungsoo’s touch can get Kyungsoo off. 

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo says as he lets his lips trail along Chanyeol’s jaw. “I do.” 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says. He presses a hand into the mattress near Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pushes himself back up so he’s kneeling more comfortably between Kyungsoo’s legs, and the movement unfortunately has his cock slipping out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. “Can I--Are you--” Chanyeol asks helplessly, the tips of his ears a little pink even as he slides his hands under Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

Kyungsoo considers his options for a moment. It’d be easy to just let Chanyeol fuck him again, and he probably would let him if he didn’t have tap practice early tomorrow morning. He leans up on his elbows, glances around the rumpled sheets until he finds the lube somehow perched precariously at the opposite end of the bed. He reaches over to grab it and tosses it at Chanyeol. 

“Here,” he says as he rolls himself onto his stomach with only a small groan. His legs are already aching a little. Practice tomorrow is definitely gonna be rough. Hopefully he can hide any discomfort from Baekhyun or else he’ll never hear the end of it. “Fuck my thighs instead, okay?” he adds, glancing at Chanyeol over his shoulder, and Chanyeol almost drops the lube in his surprise, muttering out a _fuck_ under his breath. 

“Yeah,” he says after, uncapping the small tube and squeezing lube over his thick fingers, “yeah, I can do that.” 

Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head. He gets himself comfortable, pulling a pillow close to hold onto as Chanyeol smooths lube between his legs and then moves him slightly for better access. The first press of Chanyeol’s cock between his thighs has both of them moaning low, Kyungsoo a little surprised, Chanyeol far more satisfied, and they laugh about it after as Chanyeol bends over Kyungsoo’s back and leaves a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

They don’t do it this way often and Kyungsoo’s starting to question their choices because it feels really, really good. Chanyeol’s cock is hot against his thighs and he moves with the same kind of fluid precision he does when he’s fucking Kyungsoo for real. Kyungsoo enjoys the way Chanyeol’s hands settle at his waist, slide up his back, then down again. He takes a handful of Kyungsoo’s ass in a hand and squeezes gently, dragging a low sound from Kyungsoo’s throat. 

Kyungsoo does his best to keep his legs pressed tightly together, squeezing around Chanyeol’s cock to make the friction all that much better, and Chanyeol seems to appreciate his efforts very vocally. 

“You feel so good like this,” he says breathlessly. “Why don’t we do this more regularly?” 

“Beats the hell out of me,” Kyungsoo says, and he groans a little as the head of Chanyeol’s cock bumps up against his balls. It sends a wave of heat through Kyungsoo’s body, pooling in his own cock, and he didn’t think he was gonna get hard again but he thinks the longer Chanyeol keeps this up, the easier it will be. “Don’t worry,” he adds, fighting back another groan when Chanyeol leaves a little kiss behind his ear where he knows Kyungsoo’s sensitive, “I’ll make sure to add more intercrural into our schedule.” 

Chanyeol snorts loudly. His hands grip Kyungsoo’s hips firmly as he pushes his cock in through the slick passage of Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Don’t say it like that,” Chanyeol laughs. “Scheduling out sex makes us sound old and boring.” 

That makes Kyungsoo laugh too, and he lifts up onto his elbows enough so he can twist slightly back to look at Chanyeol over his shoulder. “We can’t have that now, can we?” he says, and instead of answering, Chanyeol kisses him. 

Kyungsoo melts into it, into the constant press of Chanyeol’s cock between his thighs, the heat of Chanyeol’s body against his, the firm, grip of his hands against his hips. Kyungsoo has missed this. The week Chanyeol spent across the country on a business trip had felt like a month and having Chanyeol back at home, _their_ home, has his heart feeling settled and sated and safe. 

He doesn’t think he will last much longer, his cock fully hard now, hanging heavy between his legs. He struggles to push a hand down between his body and the mattress to get a hold of it, but sighs when he finally manages, stroking himself fast and hard. Chanyeol’s rhythm is faltering too, a telltale sign that he’s on the edge, and Kyungsoo pushes back against him just enough to make Chanyeol gasp. 

“Come on, Chanyeol,” he urges him. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“It does,” Chanyeol says as he trails his lips down between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades before pulling back. He uses his grip around Kyungsoo’s hips to lift him a little higher up on his knees, and Kyungsoo scrambles to adjust his position, Chanyeol’s cock slipping out from his thighs for a few moments. The loss has them both groaning, but Chanyeol is quick to press Kyungsoo’s thighs together again and push his cock right back where it belongs. “Fuck, baby,” he says, sliding a hand over Kyungsoo’s ass again, only this time letting his thumb rub over Kyungsoo’s hole. 

Kyungsoo moans unabashedly, surprised by the touch. His cock jumps in his hand, and Chanyeol, attuned to every wave of pleasure through Kyungsoo’s body, does it again. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo gasps, his head falling forward, eyes squeezing shut, heart pounding loudly in his ears. 

“You like that, huh?” Chanyeol says, and presses his thumb in, just a little. 

It’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to come, suddenly and uncontrollably, all over his fingers and the sheets beneath him. His knees buckle, but Chanyeol has already wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, holding him in place as he pushes his cock through Kyungsoo’s thighs once more and follows right after, come falling hot and sticky against Kyungsoo’s legs. The feeling of it only makes Kyungsoo moan, breathless and amazed by the overwhelming sensation, his mind a little fuzzy as he floats in the pleasure, Chanyeol’s low sound of release the only thing he’s able to register. 

They collapse into bed soon after as their bodies give out, and Chanyeol wrangles Kyungsoo into his chest, dipping his head so he can find Kyungsoo’s lips for a series of eager but sweet kisses. It helps pull Kyungsoo back to reality, to the warmth of Chanyeol’s arms around him, and the familiar taste of his mouth, the breathy way he laughs when Kyungsoo digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s ribs, just because he can. 

“I missed you,” Chanyeol mumbles against Kyungsoo’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says softly as he pulls Chanyeol even closer, uncaring about the mess between their bodies and in the sheets around them, “I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. somehow writing thighfucking is really hard so i apologize if this is...terrible lol 
> 
> 2\. can u believe this is the fiRST EVER (solo) chansoo i've written??? the fuck @ myself
> 
> 3\. i've realized the worst part of doing this kinktober thing is having to coME UP WITH TITLES EVERYDAY so im sorry also for the incredible lame titles that will inevitably appear throughout the month (this one included)
> 
> 4\. thank u for reading as always!! u da best :*
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	3. simple beginnings (chankai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3 is for hayrides! which i know 0% about lmao aside from looking at some pics and video i made a lot of this up sorry for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> full list of kinktober prompts [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Chanyeol gives the young boy a high-five after he manages to jump down from the wagon successfully. The kid’s mom ruffles her son’s hair while the dad thanks Chanyeol with a handshake and slips a few rumpled dollars into his palm. Chanyeol thanks them all with a bright smile, tucking the tip into his jeans pocket. This weekend gig definitely does have its perks. 

“All right,” he says, clapping his hands together, “who’s next?” 

The family at the front of the line has three boys, all of whom jump up and down in excitement at Chanyeol’s words. Chanyeol waves them all over and the come running, eagerly climbing up onto the wagon attached to the back of the tractor Chanyeol’s been driving around the farm for hours this morning. 

Chanyeol’s never really understood the appeal of hayrides, but he does understand the appeal of an easy job that pays him well. Chanyeol’s a broke ass college student and any amount of extra cash is worth the effort. 

Besides it’s not that terrible of a job. Chanyeol likes kids and he doesn’t have to do much other than drive around and tell the families a few fun facts that he learned about the farm and about hayrides in general. So far it’s been good. The weather is nice, the kids haven’t been crying, and he’s gotten quite a nice handful of tips that definitely makes it even more worth it. 

Chanyeol makes it around the farm with the family of five and parks back into spot beside the hayride line. He climbs off from the tractor and asks the kids how much they liked it, if any of them wants to try sitting up in the tractor itself. Only one of them is interested, and so Chanyeol helps hoist him up into the tractor cab. 

“This is so cool!” the boy says and yells for his dad to take a picture. 

Once the family is off on their way, Chanyeol heads over to the line where Mrs. Lee, the older lady who owns the farm, is keeping watch and chatting with some of the parents waiting with their kids. 

“Are you doing okay, Chanyeol?” she asks kindly when he approaches. “Need a break at all?” 

“I’m good for now,” he says, flashing her a wide smile that makes her coo at him a little and reach up to pat his cheek. 

“Hmm,” she says like she doesn’t quite believe him, but before he can protest, she adds, “Why don’t you take one more family out and then I’ll get my husband to do a few rounds while you rest?” The way she says it really leaves no room for discussion, so Chanyeol laughs and nods.

“Sounds good,” he says, and then turns to the next family in line. He blinks a little in surprise when he finds not the usual older mom and dad and multiple kids, but instead a young man who can’t be any older than Chanyeol himself, holding a small boy in his arms and the hand of a slightly older girl standing beside him. He quickly plasters a smile back on his face and says, “Hi there. Are you guys ready for the ride?” 

The girl nods enthusiastically while the boy looks much more wary, eyeing Chanyeol almost suspiciously before he buries his face into the man’s neck. The man laughs a little sheepishly and says, “Sorry about him. He’s a little shy.” 

“No worries,” Chanyeol says with a wave of his hand as he leads them toward the wagon. “I’ll take shy kids over the crying ones.” 

That makes the man laugh and Chanyeol finds himself almost blinded by the beautiful sight, the way the man’s eyes light up and the sharp line of his jaw. Chanyeol has to remind himself to look away before he’s caught staring, and watches as the little girl climbs eagerly up onto one of the stacks of hay that make up the seats in the wagon. The man sets the boy down after her, and he still looks a little unsure about everything, so Chanyeol reaches up to pull off the straw cowboy-esque hat he’s been wearing to plop it atop the boy’s head. 

“Here,” he says in a bright, reassuring voice, “can you keep this safe for me? I don’t want to lose it and I think it looks better on you.” 

The boy blinks at him in surprise, reaching up to touch the brim of the hat seriously, but then says, “Really?” 

“Definitely,” Chanyeol says with a nod and feels a little burst of pride in his chest when the boy finally smiles. “You guys good to go?” 

They both nod at him, equally excited, and Chanyeol turns back to the man, who is looking at him with a bemused little smile on his face. 

“Thanks,” he says. “I’ve been trying to make him more excited all morning, but nothing’s been working.” 

Chanyeol shrugs a shoulder like it’s no big deal but he’s enjoying the attention. After spending all morning being mostly ignored by the parents focused on wrangling their kids, he’s enjoying the chance to talk with someone who seems much more like his age. “It’s nothing really,” he says. “I have a nephew around his age, so. I figured he’d like something else to focus on if the hayride wasn’t getting his attention.” 

The man laughs, reaching up to brush his hair out from his face when a burst of wind sweeps through the air. “That’s really--” he starts, but is cut off by the boy suddenly exclaiming, “Uncle Jongin! Come up, come up! Let’s go!” 

_Jongin_ \--Chanyeol is so glad to have a name to put to the pretty face--turns to the boy who must be his nephew and says, “All right, I’m coming. Do you want me to sit next to you?” 

“Yes!” the boy says, and Chanyeol watches as Jongin finally climbs up into the wagon as well. 

Jongin catches his eye, and he gives Chanyeol an almost sheepish smile, like an apology for their conversation being cut short, but Chanyeol just smiles at him, heading over to the tractor and pulling himself up into the seat behind the wheel. He looks over his shoulder and sends them a thumbs up, laughing when all three of them return it almost simultaneously, and then they’re off. 

Chanyeol has a little microphone and speaker set up so that he can talk to the families in the back over the roaring sound of the tractor engine. He mostly tells them about a few fun facts about the farm, like how much corn they grow a year, when the farm was built, and the little spooky story about the ghost that haunts the barn. The kids seem to love it, and the few times Chanyeol glances back, he catches Jongin’s eye again and enjoys the way he smiles back at him. 

By the time they finish, Chanyeol is kind of glad that Mrs. Lee had urged him to take a break. Mr. Lee is already there waiting with his wife, and Chanyeol, not having the pressure to rush onto the next family, takes a little extra time climbing down from the tractor. 

“Either one of you kids wanna get up there?” he asks, gesturing toward the tractor. 

“Can we?” the girl asks, eyes wide and hopeful. She looks at Chanyeol and then at Jongin, and then back, and Chanyeol laughs. 

“Of course you can,” he says. “As long as your uncle says it’s okay.” 

She whips around to look at Jongin again, and Jongin grins, reaching out to fix her flyaway hair. “Go ahead, Rahee,” he says and she beams, eagerly running around and waiting for Chanyeol to help her up. “What about you, Reon?” Jongin asks his nephew, but the boy shakes his head. Chanyeol’s hat falls lower on his head and Jongin reaches over to push it up so he can see his face. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Reon says. “Too high.” 

“That’s okay,” Chanyeol says brightly, not wanting him to feel like he’s missing out. “Why don’t you stand over here with your uncle and I can take a picture of all of you?” He glances up at Jongin and adds, “I mean, if you want.” 

Jongin eyes him for a moment, like he’s wondering whether Chanyeol’s kindness is genuine or not. Chanyeol tries not to squirm under his gaze, but then Jongin is smiling, soft and sure. “Thanks,” he says, handing over his phone. 

Chanyeol grins down at the Iron Man case, then turns to take a couple of quick photos of the three of them. When he’s done, Jongin reaches up to help Rahee down and she laughs as he swings her around a little before setting her back on the ground. 

“Here you go,” Chanyeol says, handing Jongin back his phone. “Nice phone case, by the way.” 

Jongin looks down at his phone like he forgot what it is and then laughs softly, tucking his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “Thanks. Iron Man is the best,” he says. He seems to realize what he just said and hastily adds, “Sorry. That sounds kinda lame, saying it like that.” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not at all,” he insists. “You’re totally right. Iron Man is awesome. I even dressed up as him for Halloween last year.” 

“Really?” Jongin laughs, eyes sparkling in amusement, and Chanyeol quickly reaches into his pocket to retrieve his phone. 

“Really,” he says, pulling up a photo of him in the costume. “It was super cool but a pain to move around in.” 

“Wow,” Jongin says. “How did you even get a hold of a costume like that? I’ve heard they’re crazy expensive.” 

“They are,” Chanyeol admits, sheepishly smiling as he tucks his phone away. “Luckily my sister works in the right industry and she was able to get me a discounted rate so I could rent it for a night. I definitely spent like half a year’s worth of savings on it, but it was totally worth it.” 

Jongin opens his mouth to reply but Reon tugging at his shirt gets his attention first. “Uncle Jongin, can we go home now?” Reon says, pouting a little, and Jongin smiles that pretty smile of his, and nods. 

“Yeah, of course,” he says, and then taps the brim of the hat Reon’s still wearing. “You gotta give this back though, now.” 

“Do I have to?” Reon asks, sounding so disappointed by the fact that Chanyeol almost tells him he can definitely keep it, even though the hat isn’t Chanyeol’s to give away. When Jongin nods, Reon pouts harder but then eventually reaches up and takes the hat off. He hands it off to Chanyeol without a word, and Jongin ruffles Reon’s hair and chides him, “What do you say?” 

“Thank you,” Reon mumbles and then hides his face into Jongin’s stomach. 

“Thank you for keeping it safe for me,” Chanyeol says seriously as he places the hat back atop his own head. He winks down at Reon when he glances over at him, and Reon manages a little smile before he’s hiding away again. Chanyeol laughs and says, “He’s cute.” 

“He is,” Jongin says, and he beams proudly. “They both are. Thanks, you know, for making this so fun. You didn’t have to go out of your way like that, with the hat and all.” 

Chanyeol waves a hand in the air. “It was my pleasure,” he says. “I feel like this is all the more worth it if everyone enjoys themselves.” 

“Well, we definitely did,” Jongin says. “Right?” He nudges Reon, and then Rahee, who is much more open and excitedly yells, “Yes!” 

“Then my work here is done,” Chanyeol says grandly and grins when Jongin laughs. He’s ridiculously cute and Chanyeol wishes he could keep him here a little longer, talk with him, get to know him, make him laugh again and again. Instead, he has a break to take and more work to do, and he knows he shouldn’t keep Jongin any longer, not when he has two kids to bring home. “Thanks again for coming!” he adds, taking a step back and waving. “Have a good day!” 

He turns on his heel and heads up toward the Lee’s home, where they said he can rest if he ever needed a break, but he’s barely taken a dozen steps before he hears Jongin calling out his name. 

Surprised, Chanyeol turns back to find him walking quickly over, his niece and nephew following behind. “It _is_ Chanyeol, right?” Jongin says when he’s close and Chanyeol laughs as he nods. “You uh, don’t happen to be roommates with Baekhyun Byun, do you?” 

“I--What? How do you know that?” he asks and Jongin turns an embarrassed pink as he waves his hands in front of him. 

“I swear I’m not being creepy,” he says. “Baekhyun’s dating my friend Kyungsoo, so I’ve heard your name come up a few times, that’s all.” He chuckles awkwardly and rubs a hand against the back of his neck. “Although none of them mentioned you moonlight as a tractor driver.” 

That makes Chanyeol huff out a bemused laugh, and he enjoys the way Jongin’s embarrassment morphs into something much softer, sweeter. “Hey, I gotta pay the bills somehow,” he says. 

Jongin grins. “Make up for all the money you spent on your Iron Man costume,” he adds. 

“Exactly,” Chanyeol chuckles. 

“Speaking of costumes,” Jongin adds slowly, hesitantly. “My roommate and I are planning a Halloween party the weekend before Halloween, you know, since it’s on Wednesday and we both have classes in the morning--I mean, that’s not important, I--” He cuts himself off, takes a deep breath, and meets Chanyeol’s eyes as he asks, “Maybe you’d like to come?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes,” he says. “That sounds awesome.” 

“Okay, great,” Jongin says, beaming brightly again, his shoulders sagging in relief. Fuck, he’s so cute, Chanyeol thinks, and he can’t believe he’ll get the chance to see Jongin again in just a few short weeks. Maybe even sooner, considering how he knows Baekhyun. The world is truly smaller than Chanyeol ever thought, but right now he thinks that might just be a blessing. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you then!” Jongin says, and before Chanyeol gets the chance to respond, he’s waving goodbye and heading off, holding the hands of his niece and nephew on either side of him. 

Chanyeol laughs, lifting his hands up to his face as a wide grin stretches across his lips. He turns and resumes his trek up to the house, a bit of a bounce in his step, and it’s not until he makes it inside that he realizes he never actually got Jongin’s contact info to figure out when or where that party will be. 

That’s okay though, he thinks. Jongin invited him so Chanyeol can take the next step and shamelessly beg Baekhyun to give him Jongin’s number. No big deal. Maybe he can demand Baekhyun to tell him why he’s never introduced Jongin to him before. 

For now though, he’s gonna take a break, and he’s gonna thank every star in the sky that led him to taking this job and meeting Jongin. He thinks that might just be the best tip he’s gotten all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. chanyeol doES get jongin's number from baekhyun and they end up texting regularly for like the two weeks before the party (which is when they first make out) ((baekhyun takes all the credit for getting them together even tho he did nothing))
> 
> 2\. i honestly have no fucking clue how this prompt turned out like this lol im sorry for everything 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!!!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	4. wanna touch you tonight (baekxing, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4 is for piercings! happy baekxing day everyone :D 
> 
> full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

A dimly lit club bathroom is not exactly Baekhyun’s ideal choice for making out with hot strangers, but beggars can’t be choosers, and Baekhyun is definitely on the urge of begging for more. Yixing--the stranger who has him pressed into the bathroom wall beside the paper towel dispenser--has his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, and it’s hot and wet and _so fucking good_ Baekhyun’s having trouble thinking straight. 

He wants this though, that much he knows. He wasn’t even all that drunk when Yixing had dragged him back here after dancing together for the better part of an hour. Baekhyun had actually approached him at the bar, when he’d stumbled over to get himself and Jongdae another round of drinks. Yixing had been talking with the bartender, laughing at something funny one of them had said, and Baekhyun had seen the dimple appear in his cheek and he way his plush lips curled into a smirk as he lifted his glass to his mouth, and that had been it. Jongdae could get his own drink. 

Yixing responded graciously to Baekhyun’s flirting, laughing that gorgeous laugh at Baekhyun’s jokes, inching slowly closer until their elbows bumped a little or their fingers brushed against each other atop the bar counter. At one point he plucked Baekhyun’s drink out his hand to take a sip, eyes locked onto Baekhyun’s the entire time, and he licked his lips so deliberately afterward, it’s a surprise Baekhyun didn’t just kiss him right then and there. 

Instead he’d pulled him out to dance, eager to get his hands on Yixing’s body, and Yixing had dropped his own hands straight to Baekhyun’s ass and squeezed. Baekhyun had laughed, bright and full, the sound barely distinguishable over the din of the music blasting through the speakers, but it had made Yixing smile widely at him and drag him even closer, and they’d danced together like they were meant to, like their bodies were attuned to each other’s every moment and every desire. 

It’s like that right now too, with the way Yixing has Baekhyun pinned to the wall, hands sliding from Baekhyun’s hips to his ass to his thighs, guiding one up to hook against Yixing’s hip. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing’s shoulders instinctively and pushes himself up just as Yixing adjusts his grip too, hoisting Baekhyun up into his arms, legs tightening around Yixing’s waist. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moans into Yixing’s mouth, dragging his teeth across Yixing’s lower lip as he pulls back. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

Yixing huffs out a laugh. “So are you,” he murmurs in a low voice that makes Baekhyun’s whole body burn. “Especially this--” he eases Baekhyun’s lips open against with his own, tongue bumping up against the small barbell in Baekhyun’s mouth, “--piercing.” 

Baekhyun grins against his lips because he knows. He’d seen the way Yixing’s eyes had flashed in realization back at the bar when he’d first caught sight of it. He’s had plenty of people show interest in him primarily for the tongue piercing. Baekhyun doesn’t mind that, honestly. It’s nice to know it’s appreciated, and well, Baekhyun’s _very good_ at showing people just how useful the piercing is. 

Right now he kisses Yixing again, a little harder, a little more desperate as arousal builds rapidly in his gut. The way Yixing holds him steadily against the wall, hands secure under his butt, and shoulders so broad under Baekhyun’s palms, it only adds to the heated, burning sensation. Yixing really is hot, and making out with him like this is hot, but fuck if Baekhyun doesn’t want _more_. 

While he wouldn’t mind staying like this, held up by Yixing’s strong arms, the position doesn’t allow Baekhyun to move much. He can feel Yixing is hard through his jeans every time he ruts mindlessly against him, and Baekhyun wants to touch him properly, wants to get his mouth on him too. 

“Let me down babe,” he groans, tapping his fingers along the top of Yixing’s spine. “I wanna suck you off.” 

“Fuck,” Yixing says and he rocks his hips up against Baekhyun once more before he complies, easing Baekhyun down to his feet and stepping back to give him more room. 

Baekhyun drops easily to his knees, hands quickly tugging open the button and zipper on Yixing’s jeans. For a brief moment he remembers that they’re not even in a separate stall, but right out in the open that anyone could see them the second they walked into the bathroom. Baekhyun gazes up at Yixing who is watching him with dark, hungry eyes, and decides he doesn’t care. Since Yixing hasn’t brought it up, he must not mind either. 

“Just as a warning,” Baekhyun says as he tugs Yixing’s jeans and underwear down to his knees, “I’m really good at this.” 

“Fuck,” Yixing says again, reaching down to slide a hand along the side of Baekhyun’s face, thumb gently rubbing over Baekhyun’s upper lip, his cheek. “Fuck, I almost forgot--There’s something you should--” 

His words fall short as Baekhyun drops his eyes to Yixing’s cock and finds something he definitely didn’t expect. “Oh,” he says, staring at the gleaming metal of a fucking dick piercing. “Holy fuck.” He looks back up at Yixing as he slowly wraps a hand around his cock and slides his palm over the piercing. Yixing shudders at the touch, his cock pulsing in Baekhyun’s hand, and Baekhyun is so hard now, he’s amazed his erection hasn’t burst right out from his pants. “Fuck, Yixing,” he says, “it’s not fair for one guy to be so hot.” 

That has Yixing laughing, clearly not expecting this reaction. “You don’t have to flatter me so much, you know,” he teases. “I’ve literally already let you into my pants.” 

“True,” Baekhyun says, and he lowers his mouth to slowly slide his tongue along the underside of Yixing’s cock, careful to avoid the piercing with his own. This time when Yixing trembles, his eyes flutter close, lashes dark against his skin, and his mouth parts with a desperate sigh. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t keep telling you.” 

“I think you’ve said enough for now,” Yixing mutters, sliding a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Just--Fuck, do that again.” 

Baekhyun grins and complies. He doesn’t particularly feel like getting their piercings tangled together, so he avoids taking Yixing directly into his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to. Compromises must be made. He focuses on slowly, deliberately dragging his tongue across Yixing’s cock instead, and uses his hands to jerk him off in time as well. It doesn’t take Baekhyun very long to realize just how sensitive Yixing is around his piercing, his appreciative moans growing louder every time Baekhyun rubs his fingers across it, and his cock seemingly growing harder each time too. 

It’s such a nice cock too, Baekhyun is kind of lamenting the fact that he can’t blow him. He gives Yixing another firm swipe of his tongue before he pulls away entirely, staggering up to his feet in determination. Yixing’s eyes fly open, surprised and curious, and Baekhyun presses in close again, takes Yixing’s cock back in his hand to stroke him, feels the metal of his piercing slide against his palm. “If I can’t have you in my mouth,” Baekhyun tells him, “then I’m gonna need you in my ass.” 

Yixing makes this sound somewhere between a surprised laugh and desperate groan. “Let me take you home then, baby,” he says and seals the promise with a kiss. 

Thirty minutes later, Yixing’s got Baekhyun splayed out on his bed, completely naked, and completely turned on, already begging Yixing to let him come as he slowly and agonizingly fingers him open. Yixing is definitely a little cruel, clearly enjoying watching the way Baekhyun is falling apart, but Baekhyun is into that, and he can’t believe this guy he met in a club is turning out to be his every sexual fantasy in the form of the hottest man alive. 

Not that Baekhyun’s _really_ complaining of course. He’s enjoying this too, the way Yixing kisses him sweetly, distracting him from the crook of his fingers, the way Yixing’s eyes seem to grow brighter every time Baekhyun asks for more, the way Yixing looks, kneeling between his legs, beautiful body on display for Baekhyun’s viewing pleasure. 

But that’s not what Baekhyun’s here for. Not entirely anyway. He wraps a leg around Yixing’s waist again, lets the heel of his foot slide over the gentle curve of Yixing’s ass and says, “Come on, Yixing, please. Get your dick in me already.” 

“Patience really isn’t one of your virtues, is it?” Yixing laughs, but he lets his fingers slip out all the same, rubbing them off along Baekhyun’s thigh and leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

“Nope,” Baekhyun says brightly, like it’s something to be proud of. “You’ll get used to it.” 

“I will, huh?” Yixing says, lifting a brow amusedly as he tears open a condom packet. Baekhyun’s a little disappointed about that, too, wishes he could directly feel Yixing’s piercing inside of him, but knows better than to have unprotected sex with a stranger. “Are you implying that we’re gonna meet again?” 

“I’m not implying anything,” Baekhyun says. “We’re definitely meeting again.” 

Yixing makes a thoughtful noise, but doesn’t protest Baekhyun’s claims. Instead, he slicks his cock with some more lube and grabs Baekhyun by the thighs, pulling him down the bed a couple of inches until he’s able to fit more comfortably between him and slowly, smoothly, push the pierced head of his cock inside. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun moans, his head falling back against the sheets, eyes fluttering for a brief moment before landing on the ceiling. Yixing’s cock is thick and hard and sinks into him just right, like he was made to fuck Baekhyun just like this. Baekhyun curls his fingers into the sheets, then releases them in favor of finding Yixing’s hands at his hips instead, latching onto his wrists. “Fuck, that’s so good,” he groans, tipping his head back down to look at Yixing, take in the tightness of his jaw, the darkness of his eyes, the sweat clinging along his hairline, his forehead. 

“I’m gonna--” Yixing says, voice low and rough, and Baekhyun doesn’t even need him to finish. He knows. 

“Move,” he says, demands, and Yixing doesn’t waste a beat, cock sliding out and then pushing back in. “Yes,” Baekhyun groans, “more, I’m--” 

Yixing kisses him, hard and fast, the metal of Baekhyun’s piercing clinking against his teeth as he tugs his hands free from Baekhyun’s grip in favor of pulling Baekhyun’s thighs around his waist. Yixing’s hands fall to the mattress on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders, propping himself up as he thrusts his cock with such fluid precision Baekhyun can do nothing but whimper and moan. 

He doesn’t know how long they last like this. He loses track of all sense of time within the heat of Yixing’s body and the way his cock stretches him open. He can’t think of anything but the hard press of Yixing’s piercing against his prostate with nearly every thrust. It’s better than he expected, even through the condom, and Baekhyun’s well aware of his rapidly building arousal, knows it’s coming just before it hits. He spills all over his stomach without even being touched, and he gasps into Yixing’s mouth as he comes, thighs tensing around Yixing’s waist, fingers curled tight into Yixing’s hair. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Yixing groans, and Baekhyun feels his cock pulsing inside him. “Did you just--that was so--” 

“Come on my face,” Baekhyun says, breathless and maybe a little delirious, but the second the words fall from his lips, he knows he wants it, needs it. He wants as much of Yixing as Yixing will give him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yixing hisses. He’s staring at Baekhyun with something akin to amazement. “You’re so--You’re perfect for me.” 

Baekhyun laughs, delighted, because he thinks Yixing’s kind of perfect for him, too. He squeezes pointedly around Yixing’s cock, and Yixing only has to grind deep into him one last time before he’s pulling out, hastily tugging the condom off as Baekhyun rolls himself up onto his knees, ignoring the ache in his legs in favor of dragging his tongue and his piercing under Yixing’s cock once again. 

It’s all that it takes for Yixing to come, painting Baekhyun’s lips and neck with sticky white and dragging the tip of his cock along Baekhyun’s cheek as he finishes. Baekhyun thinks he might be in love--with Yixing, with his cock, with that fucking piercing. There’s no way he’s letting Yixing go after this. 

“Christ,” Yixing sighs, watching with almost greedy eyes as Baekhyun makes a show of licking his lips clean. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” 

“Mm, you liked it though,” Baekhyun says, a little smug. “It was good, right? It was fun.” 

“I think it was better than just _good_ ,” Yixing says and he leans down to kiss Baekhyun gently, like they hadn’t spent all this time fucking. 

“In that case,” Baekhyun gasps a few moments later, pulling back and dragging Yixing down into bed with him, “we definitely shouldn’t let such an amazing thing go to waste. Next time we’ll have even more fun.” 

Yixing meets his eyes, his gaze warm and soft, just the way he feels as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun and pulls him close. “Yeah,” he says, “we definitely will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i don't have much to say about this one lol except piercings are hot and they should totally get these specific ones yes
> 
> 2\. the title is from [dance again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjgFH01k0gU) by jlo bc i was listening to it while writing lmao 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	5. here and now (chenbaekxi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5 is for bonfires! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Baekhyun stares out into the blazing bonfire just a few feet in front of him. The dancing reds and oranges fuse together and apart and together again, beautifully mesmerizing. He feels the heat of the fire against his face, keeping him warm in the chilly October air, but then again, it’s probably not really the fire at all, but the two people curled up on either side of him. 

Jongdae, to his right, has an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders while he talks with Minseok, to Baekhyun’s left. Baekhyun hasn’t really been paying attention to their conversation since they somehow went from discussing the ridiculous prank Chanyeol pulled on Junmyeon two days ago to the current devastating affairs of American politics. The last thing Baekhyun wants to do on a blissful Friday night is think about the awful state of the world. 

And so staring into the fire seems like a much better alternative. He’s not bored though, or uncomfortable. Chanyeol is playing music on his guitar with Yixing, serenading the group with his low voice, and Baekhyun would join in if Chanyeol would play something other than the obscure hipster music he listens to. But it’s kind of nice just sitting here on the ground in the backyard of one of the frat houses just off campus. Baekhyun’s not even sure who threw this little bonfire anymore, just that Jongdae had decided the three of them were all going, no questions asked. 

Baekhyun takes a sip from his bottle of beer, glancing around the yard curiously. Junmyeon and Sehun are making s’mores by the picnic table, while a bunch of guys Baekhyun can’t really tell apart are sprawled across the grass, clearly stoned. He’s pretty sure he catches sight of Jongin and Krystal making out in a lawn chair by the patio and chuckles softly as he takes another drink from his beer. He’s almost at the end but he doesn’t want to move to get another. Jongdae and Minseok are so warm and so comfortable. 

He sets his bottle down between his feet and almost instantly, Minseok takes Baekhyun’s free hand in his, easily lacing their fingers together and then apart and then together again, just like the fluid movement of the fire in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. Minseok doesn’t even pause from his conversation with Jongdae, which is now about the midterms he has coming up and Baekhyun tunes them out again because even less than wanting to discuss politics does Baekhyun want to discuss _school_

Instead he lets his mind wander, his eyes drift. He watches Minseok’s fingers slip through his, taking in the difference in size but how well they still fit together, how his touch makes Baekhyun’s heart feel so hot in his chest. He thinks about how Jongdae’s holding him in place, with his arm around him, like he doesn’t want Baekhyun to move, and how when he laughs he tends to smack Baekhyun’s thigh with his free hand, and how, even without having to look, Baekhyun can see the way the corners of his eyes crinkle up in his mirth and his smile gets so wide. 

He finds himself smiling just at the thought, at how warm and welcoming every touch from them is, and how perfectly at home Baekhyun feels sitting here, between them. He didn’t think it was possible to like two people so much, and yet, the past couple of weeks have proven otherwise. 

“Baekhyun, hey, are you listening?” 

Jongdae’s voice slowly filters through Baekhyun’s thoughts, but it’s not until Minseok tugs on Baekhyun’s ear that he finally jolts back to reality, dragging his gaze away from the roaring bonfire to look between his two boyfriends. 

“What?” he says, pouting a little. Minseok is gently rubbing his fingers over Baekhyun’s ear now as if in apology and Baekhyun melts into it a little. 

“We wanted to know if you wanna do breakfast tomorrow before Minseok has work?” Jongdae says. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, not sure how they even got onto that topic. He smiles though and nods. “Sure, sounds good.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to even wake up in time?” Minseok teases. He releases Baekhyun’s ear in favor of letting his hand slide around to the nape of Baekhyun’s neck where he squeezes him gently. 

Baekhyun swats him in the chest with the back of his hand and lets his hand fall to Minseok’s firm thigh, digging his fingers in through the ripped hole there in his jeans. “Well,” he says slowly, “if you let me come home with you tonight then I definitely will be.” 

“That sounds more like a proposition than anything else,” Minseok laughs and Baekhyun leers at him a little, enjoying the way the bonfire casts a soft glow to Minseok’s beautiful face. 

“Maybe it is,” he says, only to yelp in pain right after when Jongdae pinches him in his side, having pulled his arm back from where it’s been around Baekhyun’s shoulders all this time. Baekhyun feels suddenly bereft and cold without it, and quickly hooks his right arm around Jongdae’s left before he can move away too far. 

“If we fuck tonight, then there’s even less chance of you waking up in the morning,” Jongdae says, but when Baekhyun pouts at him, Jongdae can’t help but smile a little indulgently. 

Minseok glances down at his watch and says, “If we go home now, it’d probably be fine,” but Baekhyun shakes his head and says, “No. Let’s just stay here.” 

Minseok and Jongdae look at him in surprise, and Baekhyun feels himself flush at the sudden attention. Sure, it’s rare that Baekhyun turns down an offer to have sex, but when he brought up spending the night at MInseok’s, he really had meant to just sleep together in the same bed, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the lazy kisses they might share when they wake up the next day. 

And just like that, he likes this moment, here and now, with Minseok and Jongdae on either side of him, touching him, holding him, close to him, reminding Baekhyun that no matter how strange it might be that he likes the both of them so much, they like him--and each other--just the same. 

“You don’t want to go?” Minseok asks, as if making sure, and Baekhyun nods, his hands instinctively finding each of theirs, clasping them together the way Baekhyun’s decided they’re meant to be. 

“I’m happy right here,” he says. “I don’t want to leave yet.” He glances between them, a smile at his lips. “This is nice, right?” 

Jongdae and Minseok share a glance, part endeared, part amused, but they seem to come to same conclusion at once. 

“Yeah,” Minseok says, squeezing Baekhyun’s fingers. 

“It is nice,” Jongdae adds, and he brings Baekhyun’s hand up to press a kiss against his knuckles. 

Baekhyun’s heart flutters and he falls in love--with the both of them--just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i've missed writing cbx omg it's been so long ;_; i need to write more
> 
> 2\. idk what this is really but i just like soft new boyfriends cbx who are really touchy and cute :( 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!!! 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	6. whenever, wherever (suchen, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6 is for semi/public sex! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“Do you,” Jongdae gasps as he presses Junmyeon against the wall of the dressing room, “have _any_ idea,” he continues, dragging his lips along the column of Junmyeon’s neck, “how hot you look,” his hands drop to the button on Junmyeon’s pants, “in a suit?”

Junmyeon laughs, just soft enough to not draw too much attention to them and what Jongdae’s started. “Do you have any idea how insatiable you are?” he returns, reaching up to grab a fistful of Jongdae’s hair and tugging him sharply back so he can look at him. Jongdae’s eyes are sharp and he lets out this little moan when Junmyeon pulls again, and Junmyeon really should’ve known better than to think that would’ve deterred him. Jongdae enjoys when Junmyeon’s a little rough with him, just as he enjoys when Junmyeon’s gentle too. 

He’s clearly not looking for gentle now, not with the way he keeps his hungry gaze locked onto Junmyeon’s as he finally undoes Junmyeon’s pants and shoves his hand down the front. Junmyeon stares back, wills himself not to give in just yet, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the groan creeping up his throat. 

Jongdae, easily reading the challenge, doesn’t look away as he slowly strokes Junmyeon’s cock through his briefs. 

“You can’t wait until we get home?” Junmyeon whispers, releasing his hold on Jongdae’s hair and smoothing his hand down against his head to soothe the ache. He trails his hand around along Jongdae’s neck, lets his fingers brush along the line of his jaw, his thumb over his upper lip. 

“I just want to blow you,” Jongdae says as if he isn’t asking Junmyeon to participate in public indecency. “I’ll be quick, I swear.” He’s already lowering himself to his knees, dragging Junmyeon’s jeans down with him. 

At least he had the strength of mind not to attack Junmyeon while he was trying on the suits they’d come shopping for. The last thing Junmyeon needs is to shamefully explain away stain marks on a suit he hasn’t even purchased yet. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon mutters, part of him hesitant, the other incredibly eager, and it’s unfortunately the latter that’s winning out. Jongdae looks ridiculously good on his knees like this, swiping his tongue over his pink lips as he slowly drags Junmyeon’s pants and underwear down his legs. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon groans when Jongdae wraps a hand around him. His body has already betrayed him, his cock half-hard and aching in Jongdae’s touch, and he clenches his eyes tight for a few moments, breathing deeply, before he looks back down at Jongdae. 

“Be quick,” he says, finally giving in, and Jongdae flashes him a wide grin before he’s taking Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth. Junmyeon has to remind himself not to moan, not to make a sound. They might be hidden back here in the safety of this dressing room but they’re still in public, there’s still the overplayed pop music filtering through the store’s speakers, there’s the static din of people shopping all around. The more Junmyeon tries not to keep quiet, the louder everything else seems to get. 

Even the sound of Jongdae’s mouth of on him, the slick slide of his tongue, the way he sucks around the head, it fills Junmyeon’s ears and makes his heart beat faster. He drops his hands back into Jongdae’s hair, not really pulling or tugging, just holding on, needing that little something to ground him. He watches breathlessly as Jongdae curls his fingers around the base of his cock and jerks him off as he focuses his mouth around the tip, tongue pressing into the slit the way he knows Junmyeon likes. 

It builds his arousal faster, makes his cock grow harder, until he’s throbbing on Jongdae’s tongue, eager for more. 

“You’re so good,” he whispers, sliding one hand from Jongdae’s hair along the side of his face instead. He holds Jongdae’s jaw in his fingers, drinks in the sight of his lips stretched around his cock, and as Jongdae eases off of him, Junmyeon drags his thumb over his lower lip, catching the wetness there that Jongdae is quick to lick off, sucking Junmyeon’s thumb into his mouth instead. “Fuck,” he hisses and Jongdae lets out this scratchy laugh as he pulls away. 

“For as reluctant as you were,” Jongdae says, “you sure seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

“Shut up,” Junmyeon grumbles. “Get on with it already.” 

“Aye aye, captain,” Jongdae says cheekily, eyes sparkling in amusement as he slides his tongue along the underside of Junmyeon’s cock and then takes him back into his mouth. 

Heat spreads out through Junmyeon’s body, pleasure tingling in the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. He’s close, and it should be ridiculous how fast he’s going to come, but then again, Jongdae has always known exactly what buttons of his to push. It doesn’t matter where they are, Junmyeon will always want Jongdae. 

“If we were home,” Junmyeon says in the quietest voice he can muster. They were the only ones in the dressing room when they’d entered, and he hasn’t heard anyone come through since, but he doesn’t want to risk drawing any attention to them. “I’d bend you over the bed and fuck you. I’d go slow too, drag it out just to show you how much better it is when we have all the time to enjoy together, not like this.” 

Jongdae’s long eyelashes flutter prettily against his cheeks as he moans, loudly. Junmyeon tugs at his hair in reprimand and for the first time since Jongdae started, he thrusts his hips forward, pushing his cock further into Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae moans again, and Junmyeon’s sure he’s almost doing it on purpose, his version of revenge to Junmyeon’s whispered fantasy. 

“Cut it out,” Junmyeon hisses, about to pull Jongdae off his cock entirely when there’s a sudden knock at the door. 

“How are you doing in there?” comes the familiar voice of the sales assistant they’d been talking with earlier. 

Junmyeon’s mouth runs dry and his cock pulses on Jongdae’s tongue as he comes suddenly. Jongdae doesn’t even flinch, sucking him down obediently, using Junmyeon’s distraction to take him nearly all the way into his mouth. “Fu--Fine!” Junmyeon manages to squeak out, his hands clutching tightly in Jongdae’s hair. “Thank you!” 

“Do you need anything?” the guy asks. 

“Nope,” Junmyeon says and if he sounds completely out of breath, hopefully the guy doesn’t notice. “Just trying to decide between two pieces. Should be done soon.” 

“All right,” he says. “Let me know if you need any help.” 

“Sure,” Junmyeon says and then finally, finally, the guy walks away, the sound of his shoes against the linoleum floor slowly fading away until there’s nothing left but the ringing in Junmyeon’s ears and the delicious, terrible heat of Jongdae’s mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Junmyeon groans, tugging Jongdae off. His legs feel like jello and his heart is pounding from the shock of nearly being caught and the delirious pleasure of his orgasm. “Holy shit--” 

“Oh, you liked that _a lot_ ,” Jongdae says wickedly as he licks his lips. “You came the second he--” 

“Stop,” Junmyeon says weakly as he hastily pulls up his clothes, wincing a little uncomfortably as he tucks his wet cock into his underwear. “I know.” 

Jongdae smirks. He drags himself back up to his feet and leans into Junmyeon space. “It was really hot,” he says and then kisses Junmyeon before Junmyeon can say another word. 

When they pull apart a few moments later, Junmyeon is still dazed and breathless, while Jongdae looks beautifully flushed and alive, like maybe he’s a fucking incubus who gains energy from sucking the life out of Junmyeon in public places. Honestly, Junmyeon wouldn’t even be surprised if that was true.

“I like the dark suit,” Jongdae says, gesturing toward the first suit Junmyeon had tried on and then glancing into the mirror to easily fix his hair and tug his shirt out from where it’d been tucked into his jeans, letting it fall down and cover the slight bulge in his pants. 

Knowing Jongdae had gotten hard from sucking Junmyeon off has another wave of arousal spreading through his body. 

Jongdae glances back at him like he knows, smiling a little. “Go buy the the suit. I’ll wait for you outside.” 

And with that, Jongdae unlocks the door to the dressing room and slips out with a wave, leaving Junmyeon still slumped against the wall, catching his breath. 

It takes a few moments before Junmyeon's able to move, but by that time he's decided on one thing. He’s definitely going to get Jongdae back for this tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. jongdae is such a horny brat how does junmyeon put up with him smh
> 
> 2\. i didn't get to mention it but they were looking for suits for junmyeon to wear to jongdae's brother's wedding (where they are grossly romantic and have to fend off jongdae's mom demanding when tHEY are gonna get married) ((junmyeon might already be thinking about it))
> 
> 3\. i haven't written suchen in yEARS so this was fun! i hope it doesn't disappoint;;;
> 
> 4\. thank u for reading ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	7. together (baekxing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7 is for raking leaves! full list of kinktober prompts [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Yixing drags the rake through the lawn, the crinkling, crunching noise of the the fallen leaves strangely soothing to his ears. It’s a cool October afternoon, the skies gray and cloudy, threatening rainstorms. Yixing’s been meaning to clear the lawn of the leaves for awhile now, so it’s working as fast as he can before it suddenly starts pouring. 

He props the rake up in the ground, tucking the handle under his armpit, and reaches into the pocket of his hoodie to pull out his phone and skip to the next song on his playlist. A quick glance at the time tells him he’s been out here for almost an hour. He takes a deep breath and gets back to work, the faster he finishes this, the faster he can go back instead and hopefully curl up on the couch where Baekhyun had been napping when Yixing had slipped out. 

Except ten minutes later, as Yixing lugs a garbage bag full of leaves toward porch, he catches Baekhyun walking out from the front door, wrapping the front of the heavy sweater he’s wearing around his chest. A soft smile tugs at his lips as he meets Yixing’s eyes, and Yixing grins at him, setting the bag against the first step next to the first bag he’d already filled. He reaches up and pulls his headphones from his ears, tucking them into his pocket. 

“Look at my hardworking husband,” Baekhyun says teasingly, lips curling into a smirk as he steps down to Yixing. “I did really good.” 

Yixing snorts, but secretly he enjoys the comment, enjoys hearing Baekhyun call him husband even if it’s been a whole year since they were married. He reaches out to rest his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and leans up to kiss him for a brief moment. 

When he pulls back he says, “When we bought this house I don’t think we considered just how much work we’d have to deal with when it comes to the lawn.” 

Baekhyun laughs and he hooks his arms around YIxing’s neck, clinging to him as Yixing’s arms tighten around his waist, pull him close and lifting him up from the first step until he can swing Baekhyun around to set him down against the paved walkway. “We’ve only been here for a month,” Baekhyun says. “You can’t be regretting it already.” 

“I’m not regretting the house,” Yixing protests. “Just the yard work.” 

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully, glancing around the lawn, the little piles of leaves Yixing’s collected, the rest of the leaves that still needs to be raked up. Yixing snuggles closer to Baekhyun’s warmth, rubbing his hands up and down his back until Baekhyun looks back at him, eyes soft and fond. “Well, if we work together, it’ll go by much faster,” he says, sliding his hands from the back of Yixing’s neck to cup his face instead. “You should’ve woken me up to help.” 

“You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you,” Yixing murmurs and Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head slightly before he kisses Yixing again, soft and sweet. 

“Come on, husband,” Baekhyun says brightly when they pull apart, slipping out from Yixing’s arm and heading toward the lawn. “Let’s rake some leaves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i wanted to write some yixing for his birthday today but this did not turn out as well as i had planned in my head nor as long :\ i'm sorry yixing lol but i hope u did get some baekhyun kisses for ur birthday
> 
> 2\. husbands baekxing makes me emo ;_; i need to write more of them later when i have more time and inspiration
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	8. alone at last (chenyeol, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 8 is for sleepy morning sex! full list of kinktober prompts [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Jongdae sighs softly as Chanyeol trails his lips slowly down his throat toward his chest. His hands curl into the sheets, legs stretching out under the blankets thrown over the both of them, almost like a cocoon that shields them from the chilly air and all everything waiting for them outside of bed. Jongdae wants to stay like this as long as he can, he thinks, with Chanyeol’s warm body against his, Chanyeol’s large hands on his hips, Chanyeol’s cock pushing in and out of him at the gentlest, laziest rhythm. 

There’s something about the fast and heady and rough sex, the kind they had last night actually, and there’s something else about the sweet and slow and leisurely sex of the early morning, like there’s nothing more important than each other, and there’s nothing better than lying in bed, tangled together. It’s been awhile since they’ve even been awake early enough to do this, let alone be home at the same time to indulge in it. They’ve both been busy, with work, with family, with friends. But today--and the next seven days--that’s just for them. 

It’s almost fitting that they’d start their vacation like this. Chanyeol sucks a mark into Jongdae’s collar, and Jongdae’s fingers slide into Chanyeol’s hair to hold on tight as he rocks his hips down smoothly to the lazy pace that Chanyeol’s set. Chanyeol knows just how to keep Jongdae on edge, his slow thrusts so soothing Jongdae thinks the longer Chanyeol keeps at it, the easier it will be for Jongdae to fall right back to sleep, lulled by his cock. 

The thought makes him laugh softly, ridiculous as it is, but not entirely unwelcome. Chanyeol huffs a breath against Jongdae’s neck and kisses his way back up to Jongdae’s lips. “What’s so funny?” he murmurs, his usually low voice sounding even more deep this morning, scratchy still from sleep. 

“Nothing,” Jongdae says, and before Chanyeol and question too much, he shifts slightly, tightening his thighs against Chanyeol’s hips, and says, “You feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says, and he still manages to sound a little smug through the soft, breathlessness of his voice. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae says and once he can feel Chanyeol staring down at him, he flutters his eyes open, meets Chanyeol’s deep, almost adoring gaze. “I think I could do this forever.” 

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to laugh, and he leans down to press a firm kiss to Jongdae’s lips. “As fun as that would be,” he murmurs as he pulls back, far enough that the blanket over him slips down his shoulders and settles across Jongdae’s legs. He kicks it away mostly unsuccessfully, stopping abruptly when the moment only causes Chanyeol’s cock to sink deeper inside him. Chanyeol groans at the feeling, clutches his hands to Jongdae’s hips and adds, “I don’t think I’ll last much longer.” 

“It’s okay,” Jongdae says, eager to come as well. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and pulls him back close, craving his body heat now that the blanket has fallen away and left him chilled. “Keep going until you come, babe,” he says, rubbing his fingers across Chanyeol’s left ear where he’s especially sensitive. “Let me feel it.” 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans but complies easily to Jongdae’s request. He doesn’t go fast, but keeps the same, steady, smooth pace of the past however long they’ve been lying here like this. It’s enough though, to make Jongdae hungry for release, his own cock leaking against his stomach, pleasure building faster now that they’re both chasing that final push over the edge. 

It comes eventually, some minutes, hours later. Jongdae loses track of time in the heat of Chanyeol’s body and the thick, incessant press of his cock inside him. He clings to Chanyeol’s back, digs his fingers into his skin, and peppers kisses over his face gently, slowly, as Chanyeol continues to fuck him smoothly, deliberately, the ridges of his abs rubbing over Jongdae’s cock between their stomachs. Maybe it’s that sensation that pushes Jongdae over, or the press of Chanyeol’s cock against his prostate, or maybe it’s the way Chanyeol whispers his name into his ear, sweet and loving and a little desperate. He comes with a low moan, thighs tensing, muscles squeezing around Chanyeol’s cock until he drags Chanyeol down with him. 

Chanyeol, who is usually loud with his booming voice and infectious laughter, goes mostly silent whenever he comes, a few low noises petering out from where he’s buried his face into the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder. He pushes his cock in fully once more before he stills, trembling just a little in Jongdae’s arms before he practically collapses right onto him. 

“Get off me, you big oaf,” Jongdae wheezes, pushing a hand against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol doesn’t budge. Instead, he burrows in even closer, grinding his cock into Jongdae and sending another wave of pleasure through him. “Don’t move,” Jongdae gasps, curling his toes into the sheets as if to ground him. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles. “You’re just so comfy.” He’s got a little whiny edge to his voice that makes Jongdae laugh, and when Chanyeol adds, “I think I could sleep again,” Jongdae doesn’t entirely dislike the sound of that. 

“We gotta work on your stamina if you're that quick to fall asleep after sex,” Jongdae teases, as though he hadn’t had the same thoughts earlier. 

“Shhh,” Chanyeol mutters, but he surprises Jongdae by pushing his arms under him, holding him tightly against his chest, and easily rolling them over in bed. The sudden movement leaves Jongdae breathless and bereft, Chanyeol’s cock having slipped out in the process. He’s pretty sure he feels come dripping down his thigh, but Chanyeol is still clinging like he has no intention of letting Jongdae go at all. 

“All right,” Jongdae says, reaching back just enough to grab the edge of the blanket and pull it over them again. “You’ve convinced me. A nap it is.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open. A small, soft smile tugs at his lips. “I love you,” he says and Jongdae’s heart skips a beat in his chest, heat flooding his face at the unexpected admission. 

“Idiot,” Jongdae grumbles, now burrowing his face into Chanyeol’s neck. “I love you too.” 

Chanyeol squeezes him tighter, and Jongdae can’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i don't think i've ever written chenyeol before but this was fun! i'm a sucker for sleepy morning sex tbh 
> 
> 2\. thank u for reading!! i hope u enjoyed~
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	9. afraid (chensoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 9 is for ghost stories! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“One hot and dry day in the Wild West,” Baekhyun begins grandly, staring out around the campfire with sparkling eyes, “a dog walks into a saloon and says, ‘Gimme a beer.’”

Jongdae groans. He’s not the only one. He takes a swig from his own beer and stands while Baekhyun argues with Chanyeol and Minseok about how the story _definitely_ gets better. Jongdae isn’t all that interested in finding out what happens to his fictional dog and heads across Minseok’s backyard into his house. Junmyeon, Minseok’s husband, is on the phone in the kitchen as Jongdae steps through the sliding deck door, closing it behind him to keep the mosquitoes from flying in, and he gives Junmyeon a little wave when he catches his eye. 

Junmyeon smiles back at him before returning to his conversation, sounding exasperated as he says, “I know, Mom, I understand.” 

Chuckling softly, Jongdae discards his empty beer bottle in the recycling and then heads to the fridge to get himself another. As he closes the fridge door, the door to the deck opens and Kyungsoo slips through, bottle tipped up high against his lips like he’s just finished his own drink, too. Jongdae reaches back into the fridge to grab another beer and shuts the fridge as Kyungsoo walks over. 

“Here,” Jongdae says, “looks like you need another.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise for a brief moment, but then they soffen and his plush lips stretch into a smile that makes Jongdae’s chest ache. “Thanks,” he says, taking the bottle. His fingers bump against Jongdae’s and sends a little shiver up Jongdae’s spine. 

Their eyes meet for a single moment. They look away just as quickly, and Jongdae focuses on cracking open his bottle and taking a much-needed sip. Running into Kyungsoo isn’t exactly the kind of reprieve he expected when he wanted to escape from Baekhyun’s terrible story-telling. Junmyeon’s left the kitchen too, so he can’t even focus on his one-sided conversation. 

Just as Jongdae’s contemplating returning outside, Kyungsoo says, “Did you come in here to spare yourself from Baekhyun too?” 

Jongdae laughs. Kyungsoo’s always been good at reading him. Or maybe he just saw Jongdae leave the second Baekhyun started speaking. Either way, his chest aches a little more. “Yeah,” he says, partly surprised Kyungsoo is even talking to him. Not that...Not that they don’t talk ever--being in the same friend group makes that impossible--but it’s been awhile since it’s just been the two of them alone like this. Jongdae would’ve been fine with the silence. “He’s such a idiot, all his stories are nonsense. I was hoping for some real scary shit tonight, but no one’s lived up to it.” 

“Maybe you should be the one telling the stories then, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says, quirking a brow in amusement. He chuckles a little when Jongdae whines, shaking his head and slumping over the island in the middle of Minseok and Junmyeon’s fancy kitchen. 

“No way,” he says. “That takes the fun out of it. I want to be scared! Not do the scaring.” Jongdae pauses. “Unless it’s scaring Baekhyun. That’s always a blast.” 

Kyungsoo laughs more fully at that, the sound warm and hearty like Jongdae remembers on late nights spend curled in bed together regaling each other of their daily events, on early mornings when Jongdae would blearily run into walls on the way out of bed until Kyungsoo kissed him awake. He hastily pushes the thoughts away, taking another drink and wondering if he could break into Junmyeon and Minseok’s not-so-secret liquor stash. He’s suddenly in the need for something much stronger. 

“He does make it so easy,” Kyungsoo agrees as he lifts his bottle up to drink as well. Jongdae has to force himself to drag his eyes away from his mouth. 

They fall into silence again. Kyungsoo doesn’t look like he’s in any rush to return outside, nor does he seem uncomfortable, standing here beside Jongdae, idly sipping on his beer. Jongdae, however, can’t quell the nervousness in his veins. He leaves his beer on the counter and goes hunting through the fridge and cupboards again until he’s found some pocky and jalapeno-flavored chips to munch on. 

Kyungsoo gives him an amused look as Jongdae rips open the bag and goes to town, but he also reaches in every once in awhile to take a few for himself. Jongdae’s not sure how long even passes like this until suddenly Kyungsoo says, “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

Not expecting that at all, Jongdae pauses with a chip halfway to his mouth. “What?” he asks, lowering his hand. 

Kyungsoo’s ears are little pink now, and Jongdae revels in it, glad to know he’s not the only one off balance here. Still, Kyungsoo’s gaze is steady as he looks at Jongdae and explains, “Since the ghost stories outside aren’t doing much for either of us, I thought maybe we could go commandeer the TV. There’s this really great horror movie out on Netflix I’ve been meaning to watch so--” 

“Let’s do it,” says Jongdae’s mouth without any consultation with his brain. Fuck. 

Kyungsoo looks surprised, but like earlier, it passes quickly and is replaced by that beautiful, beautiful smile. Jongdae wonders if he will ever find that smile not beautiful. Jongdae wonders if he will ever not feel weak in the knees from that smile. 

“Okay then,” Kyungsoo says decisively. “Come on.” He heads toward the living room, pausing only to glance behind his shoulder and add, “Bring the chips.” 

Laughing, Jongdae obliges, and follows Kyungsoo out of the kitchen. 

They’ve both been here enough to know their way around the house and around Minseok and Junmyeon’s technology. Kyungsoo easily pulls up Netflix on their large TV and surprises Jongdae by coming to sit right beside him on the equally as large couch. Their knees bump together as they settle, but neither of them moves. The bag of chips between them almost acts like a barrier. 

Jongdae remembers when they used to watch movies curled together so comfortably it’d be impossible to tell where one of them started and the other ended. The heat of Kyungsoo’s body, the gentle caress of his fingers in Jongdae’s hair--Jongdae misses both, misses it all so intensely that he almost runs out of the room just to be able to catch his breath. Instead he drinks more from his beer and stuffs his face with chips and hopes it’s enough to help. 

He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him. “Are you okay?” he asks, softly, curiously, and Jongdae nods quickly, hoping Kyungsoo can’t see through his lies. 

“I’m fine,” he says, and flashes a quick smile before turning back to the screen. Kyungsoo’s picked a Japanese horror movie Jongdae’s heard about too, and adds, when Kyungsoo still hasn’t looked away, “Press play.” 

It takes a moment, but then Kyungsoo does. This movie they’re about to watch might be scary, but as Jongdae lets out a deep breath and wills his heart to settle, he can’t help but think that the scariest story of all is being here beside Kyungsoo and realizing he can’t have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. look i wanted to write chensoo bc i've been weak over them lately buT i don't know...what this is.......this has nothing to do with ghost stories and iT"S SAD I"M SORRY fail @ me 
> 
> 2\. (in my head they fall asleep on each other and jongdae wakes up even more Confused and Sad than before) ((that's all i got tho sorry)) (((of course they get back together......somehow.......)))
> 
> 3\. the line at the beginning is from [this](http://www.ultimatecampresource.com/site/camp-activity/dogs-in-the-wild-west.html) random site i googled. it seemed like the kind of stupid story baekhyun would tell 
> 
> 4\. thank u for reading!!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	10. possessive (baekxing, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 10 is for biting/marking! full list of kinktober prompts [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Yixing groans as Baekhyun sinks his teeth into the crook of his neck. A wave of pleasure spreads through his whole body. His cock pulses hotly where it’s buried inside Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moans as he runs his tongue over the little indentations of his teeth, soothing away the slight pleaser-pain of the bite. Yixing tightens his hold on Baekhyun’s hips, holds him in place as he thrusts up in a hard, steady pace. 

He’s close already. Baekhyun is too, he can tell. The way Baekhyun whimpers, the way his muscles squeeze around Yixing’s cock, the way he pleads with Yixing for more even as he continues marking Yixing like Yixing’s his own personal scratching post. 

The thought makes Yixing chuckle a little. It’s all too fitting considering Baekhyun’s get up tonight. Yixing hadn’t expected to come home to Baekhyun wearing pink cat ears, a matching pink collar, and further matching pink cat tail butt plug. Yixing had almost dropped his laptop case to the floor when he’d walked into the bedroom and found Baekhyun in all his beautiful, naked glory, spread out across the bed. 

That had been awhile ago now. Hours maybe. Yixing’s lost track of time between Baekhyun greeting him with a cloying _meow_ and Yixing coaxing a desperate orgasm out of Baekhyun using only the plug. 

Baekhyun feels incredible around his cock right now. The two of them move together with practiced, fluid ease. Yixing knows exactly how to get Baekhyun to cry out in pleasure, and Baekhyun knows just what to do to make Yixing moan. And Baekhyun seems to be on a mission to make Yixing moan as much as possible tonight, scratching his nails down Yixing’s chest, dragging his teeth over his skin, mixing the fiery sting of pain with the blissful sensation of pleasure together again and again. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Yixing groans loudly after a particularly hard bite. “Fuck, I’m gonna come--” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, encouraging, pleading, desperate. 

Yixing pushes deep into Baekhyun one last time and comes just as Baekhyun sinks his teeth into his skin again. Stars burst behind Yixing’s eyes, his entire body seems to tingle and burn at the same time. His toes curl into the sheets. Through the slight haze, he can make out Baekhyun’s familiar keening noises, and he flutters his eyes open to catch Baekhyun stroking his own cock until completion, spilling white all over his pretty, pretty fingers. 

“Fuck,” Yixing groans again, and he reaches up to grab Baekhyun by the back of the neck and yank him into a kiss. 

Baekhyun laughs then moans then catches Yixing’s lower lip between his teeth before he pulls back, gasping and flushed. “That was amazing,” he says as he slowly eases off Yixing’s cock and then burrows himself into Yixing’s side. He wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist and his fingers brush over one of the bites he’d left around Yixing’s stomach much earlier.

Yixing winces a little and shifts away just slightly. “I’m gonna look like I got beat up tomorrow,” Yixing says, glancing down his chest. It’s not the best angle, but he can already see a couple of spots that are definitely going to be bruises by morning. He pokes Baekhyun in the forehead. “What the hell?” 

Baekhyun just snuggles closer. His cat-ear headband has fallen off already. He’s still wearing the pink collar, and it looks so beautiful against the pale, slender column of his neck. “Just marking my territory,” he says nonchalantly, and Yixing sighs but doesn’t press further, choosing instead to gently run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. 

Silence falls between them for a couple of minutes. Yixing starts to think maybe Baekhyun’s fallen asleep, but then feels the way he begins to gently trace circles across Yixing’s skin with a gentle finger. 

“You know,” Yixing says eventually, suddenly reminded of a conversation they had a couple of days ago, “when I said I wanted a cat, this isn’t exactly what I meant.” 

Baekhyun’s lips stretch into a smug grin as he tilts his head up to meet Yixing’s eyes. “No, it’s not,” he agrees, “but it’s definitely better, right?” 

Yixing knows what answer Baekhyun wants, so instead he says, “I’d rather have a cat,” and laughs when Baekhyun tackles him in protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i just had to write baekhyun in cat ears [after](https://t1.daumcdn.net/cfile/tistory/999258375BBDF8AA13?original) [today](http://cfile2.uf.tistory.com/original/9944C3455BBDFDB62B8C55)! i asked on a twitter poll if i should write catboy!baek or do some kind of petplayish thing instead and the latter won but i'm not so sure this exactly qualifies as petplay either lmao i'm sorry i forgot about kinktober bc i was busy painting ;_; 
> 
> 2\. i hope u enjoy this anyway??/? 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	11. just for awhile (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 11 is for warm sweaters! full list of kinktober prompts [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Kyungsoo blearily peers his eyes open, blinking past through the dim light in the room. He’s not sure what woke him up exactly, maybe it was the weird dream he was having about aliens or maybe it was because of the sudden warmth that’s spreading through his body. He doesn’t remember being quite this warm when he’d curled up in bed for a quick nap, but as he slowly fights through the hands of slumber, he realizes he’s warm because he’s no longer alone. 

There’s an arm wrapped around his waist and there’s hot, heavy breaths against the back of his neck. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look to know who it is. A smile tugs at his lips unbidden, and he slides a hand over Baekhyun’s that’s resting against his stomach. Baekhyun’s hand is a little cold, but fits easily between Kyungsoo’s fingers as he holds it for a moment. 

When the urge to move and stretch becomes too insistent to ignore, Kyungsoo carefully rolls himself over. He stretches his legs out, feet sliding against Baekhyun’s calves, and he settles on his other side. Baekhyun makes a soft groaning sound, his brows furrowing involuntarily in his sleep, and Kyungsoo reaches a hand up to gently rub his thumb over the lines until they smooth away. He takes in Baekhyun’s long lashes, the pinkness of his lips, the way his long, brown hair falls into his face, and feels his heart swell in his chest. 

As Baekhyun slumbers on, Kyungsoo lets his eyes roam along the curve of Baekhyun’s ear, the slope of his neck, the sharp line of his collarbone that peeks out around the collar of the thick, warm sweater Baekhyun is wearing. He looks soft and cozy and it makes Kyungsoo want to pull him even closer, to kiss him gently until he wakes up, until he kisses back. 

He does neither of those things, of course. He’s too afraid to. Baekhyun coming into Kyungsoo’s room to cuddle him--that’s not unusual. But Kyungsoo wanting more, wanting to pepper Baekhyun’s face in kisses until he’s giggling that adorable laugh, wanting to hold Baekhyun’s hand on the way to their classes in the morning, wanting to call Baekhyun his--that’s different. That’s a dream that feels so far out of Kyungsoo’s reach, no matter how close Baekhyun is to him right now. 

Baekhyun makes another groaning noise, only this time he tugs Kyungsoo closer to him and Kyungsoo lets himself be pulled along, tucking his head against Baekhyun’s chest and basking in the heat that melts through his body. His heart beats wildly in his chest, but he feels safe and comforted here in Baekhyun’s warm arms. 

Just for awhile, Kyungsoo thinks as he closes his eyes. Just for awhile, he’ll let himself indulge in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. yeahhhhh this is less about warm sweaters and more about baeksoo snuggling but whatever i'm so tired i just wanna go to sleep sobs
> 
> 2\. thank u for reading!!! ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	12. ice ice baby (xiubaek, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 12 is for temp play! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

Baekhyun’s never felt anything like this before. Not even back in college when he was dating Kyungsoo and they’d tried that thing out with ice cubes because Baekhyun had been interested. This is like that, in some sense, but completely different. Everywhere that Minseok touches, everywhere he puts his hands, there’s this burst of ice cold sensation. Frost that spreads out over his skin for flashes of seconds before melting away, leaving Baekhyun’s body hot and cold at once, all over. 

Minseok, for all that he was lowkey worried he might accidentally freeze Baekhyun to death, is doing an incredible job at controlling his powers. His mouth is the only part of him touching Baekhyun that’s hot; tongue slick and warm as they kiss over and over again while Minseok lets his chilled hands slide across Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun moans when he rubs a nipple between his fingers, arches his back when he dips low to his thigh, cries out Minseok’s name when he trails his fingers along the line of his pelvis toward Baekhyun’s aching cock. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Minseok whispers as he pulls back just enough to speak. His breath is hot against Baekhyun’s skin too, a weird combination with the icy touch of his hands. He runs his palms down Baekhyun’s chest as he pulls away a little further and his lips curl into a smirk as his eyes land on Baekhyun’s cock. “Look how hard you are already,” he says, and draws a line just above Baekhyun’s cock with his finger. Baekhyun’s cock jumps at the implication of the icy touch. “I bet if I touched you like this right now, you’d come just like that.” 

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh. “Probably,” he admits, “This is so-- _You’re_ so--” 

Minseok chuckles as Baekhyun struggles to find the right words. He slides his icy hands down Baekhyun’s thighs and anything Baekhyun wanted to say fades away with his low moan, his entire body shivering from the touch. “Speechless already too,” Minseok teases. “I didn’t think it’d be quite this easy to get you to fall apart.” 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun grumbles, but then adds, “Fuck me,” right after, which probably doesn’t do much to refute Minseok’s statement. He’s far from caring though, not when he’s already so desperate and so close to coming. 

Minseok had stretched him open just awhile earlier, before he’d put too much focus on working Baekhyun up with his hands, so it’s easy for him to slick his cock up with lube and push in. Baekhyun groans, wriggling his hips a little to take Minseok in deeper, faster, and Minseok has to pin him down with his cold hands to make Baekhyun stop. 

“Just--wait--” he mutters, jaw tight, and Baekhyun, not exactly one for patience, distracts himself by leaning up to press Minseok’s lips against his. 

It works. Minseok seems to melt into the kiss and Baekhyun can focus on the heat of his mouth instead of the heat of his cock as it slowly settles inside him. Minseok’s hands are still so cold, spreading out thin layers of frost across his body again as if to counterbalance the warmth of everything else. It’s such a strange feeling but Baekhyun loves it, loves the cool touch of Minseok’s fingers and the hot pulse of his cock as he drags it out slowly and then thrusts back in. He loves the heat of Minseok’s breath and the chilly sensation of Minseok’s palm barely passing over his balls. It strangely only makes Baekhyun harder, more eager to come, and he wraps his arms around Minseok’s back, his thighs around his waist and holds on as Minseok fucks him harder, as Baekhyun rolls his hips down in time to match. 

He’s not sure how long they last like this, but Baekhyun comes the second Minseok wraps his icy cold hand around Baekhyun’s cock. “Fuck,” he cries out in surprise, his orgasm bursting through him, his thighs tense and toes curled, fingers clutching at the hair at the back of Minseok’s head. “Oh my god--” 

Minseok lets out a breathless laugh as he catches Baekhyun’s lips again, kissing him deeply as he comes too, pushing in deep one last time as he finishes. Baekhyun sighs in content against Minseok’s lips, slowly letting his limbs go lax and fall from where they’ve been wrapped around Minseok’s body, and Minseok’s touch grows warmer, too, his power no longer necessary. 

They fall apart in silence and Baekhyun curls into Minseok’s side, lazily drawing circles across Minseok’s skin, and says, “Can you make your whole body cold like that?” 

Minseok hums thoughtfully, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s back. “I’ve never tried it before, but maybe,” he says. “Why?” 

“I was just thinking,” Baekhyun drawls. “If you made your dick all cold like that and I gave you a blowjob, would it be like sucking a popsicle?” 

There’s a moment of silence. Then, Minseok groans loudly and shoves Baekhyun aside and Baekhyun cackles as he lets himself be rolled away. “See if I ever let you anywhere near my dick again,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry not sorry for the title
> 
> 2\. thank u to bianca for suggesting this powers au concept for temp play!! hopefully i did it some justice TT
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading as always!! 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	13. home sweet home (xingsoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 13 is for cozy night in! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“It’s snowing already,” Kyungsoo sighs, staring out into the street from the window. “It’s only October!” 

Warm arms slide around his waist from behind, settling at his stomach where the fingers lace together. Yixing perches his chin atop Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and he squeezes him gently, sways Kyungsoo side to side. Most of the time this would get Yixing an elbow to the gut, but it’s an incredible cold day, and the early snowfall has made Kyungsoo rather grumpy, so Yixing’s warmth and Yixing’s affection isn’t all that bad. In fact, it’s kind of welcome. 

“It’s pretty though,” Yixing says softly, and his breath tickles Kyungsoo’s ear, making him lean a little to the side. Yixing just follows right after, knowingly, and presses a kiss to the skin just behind Kyungsoo’s ear as if in apology. 

“Who cares if it’s pretty?” Kyungsoo grumbles and as Yixing laughs, he squeezes Kyungsoo a little tighter.

“At least we don’t have to go outside in it,” Yixing says and he draws back just enough to easily turn Kyungsoo away from the window to face him instead. He cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. “We can stay in all night where it’s warm and snow-free.” 

“Thank god,” Kyungsoo laughs and leans up to kiss Yixing soundly. 

They’d ordered delivery from a Chinese place down the block that Yixing loves and they’ve already queued up the Korean drama series they’ve been meaning to watch on Netflix up on the TV, and Kyungsoo _is_ really excited to spend an evening with Yixing beside him, doing nothing but relaxing and eating and watching television. It’s the perfect way to spend a Friday night, especially a night when it’s snowing. 

They do get a little distracted making out for awhile, migrating from the window to the couch, Kyungsoo climbing into Yixing’s lap and cupping his face in his hands to hold him where he wants him, lips meeting again and again, tongues sliding against each other, the heat of their breaths mingling in the air between them. 

They jump when Yixing’s phone chimes, signaling their delivery has arrived downstairs, but it still takes them a few seconds more before they finally manage to pull apart entirely. “I’ll go get it,” Yixing murmurs softly against Kyungsoo’s lips, and he gives Kyungsoo’s butt a pat as he eases him off his lap. “Be right back.” 

Kyungsoo just manages to nod, mind still a little fuzzy, tongue still too loose to speak. He falls back against the couch with a sigh and he hears Yixing picking up his phone from the kitchen counter, along with the jingling of keys. Yixing’s soft footsteps lead up to the front door, where he seems to pause long enough to put on his shoes, then there’s the familiar sound of the door being opened and closed before the apartment is filled with silence aside from the loud beating of Kyungsoo’s heart. 

He sighs again, licks his lips, and rubs at his face a bit to will himself to calm down. He drags himself up off the couch and to the kitchen, retrieving some plates and utensils. He sets them out onto the coffee table, then returns to get drinks from the fridge. Just as he walks back, the front door clicks open and Yixing walks through, the delicious smell of Chinese food wafting in through the apartment. 

“The delivery guy started flirting with me again,” Yixing says as he joins Kyungsoo in the living room. “He’s seriously determined.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles. They’ve both been on the receiving end of the delivery guy’s attempts. “He can try all he wants,” Kyungsoo says, sliding a hand across Yixing’s back. “But you’re mine.” 

Yixing smirks as he glances over at him. “Is that so?” he says, eyes sparkling, and Kyungsoo answers him with another kiss. 

He keeps it short this time, even though Yixing chases after him for once more, and when they pull apart, they’re both smiling, and Kyungsoo’s chest feels so warm. He hands Yixing a plate and settles down onto the couch, reaching out to pull the containers from the paper bag. Yixing joins him on the couch and soon enough they’re curled up close together, arms brushing every time they move while they eat, and the first episode of the drama playing on the TV. 

It’s quiet and relaxing and so nice, even when Yixing plays footsie with Kyungsoo under the coffee table, or they fight each other over the last eggroll. Kyungsoo finishes eating first, setting his plate aside and leaning into Yixing’s shoulder, reaching out to taking his free hand in his own to play with his fingers. He can feel Yixing’s eyes on him for a moment, but Yixing doesn’t say anything about Kyungsoo’s sudden affection. Instead he merely presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple and squeezes his fingers back. 

Kyungsoo smiles, curls in closer, and feels perfectly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. the delivery guy is baekhyun of course (who somehow probably weasels his way into their life bc why not)
> 
> 2\. i haven't written xingsoo like....ever?? i think?? so this was a little different but fun! hope u enjoyed!
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!! 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	14. all night long (baekhera, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 14 is for pegging! full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“You look so pretty like this baby,” Hyeran says breathlessly, sliding her hands along Baekhyun’s thighs. 

Baekhyun groans, rolls his hips down onto the silicone dildo attached to the harness strapped around Hyeran’s hips. It might not feel entirely like a real cock, but it doesn’t matter, the stretch of it and the way Hyeran pushes it just precisely inside of him is more than enough to make up for it. And besides, Hyeran is so fucking hot like this, holding onto Baekhyun’s thighs for leverage as she fucks him, her long dark hair slowly falling out of her ponytail, her breasts bouncing softly with every thrust. 

Baekhyun wants to put his mouth on her, wants to touch her and feel her and make her come, but he can barely move more than the take her cock further inside, moaning each time the head of it presses into his prostate. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but it’s been awhile, and Baekhyun feels on edge already, like the wait has only made him more sensitive. Then again, he’s always sensitive to Hyeran, to the soft way she moans his name, to the adorable way she laughs whenever he moans, to the determined look that fills her eyes as she focuses on making him come first. 

He probably will, too. He’s already so hard it’s difficult to ignore, and he wraps a hand around his cock to slowly jerk himself off as Hyeran’s thrusts get faster. “Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun moans, his head falling back against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut in his pleasure for a moment before he looks back up at Hyeran, catches the little smirk curling at her lips. “We really need to do this more.” 

She laughs, leans down over Baekhyun’s body until she’s able to press a small kiss to his lips. “I’d be okay with that,” she murmurs in between their kisses, and Baekhyun uses his free hand to curl into her hair, holds on tight enough just to hear her moan. She kisses him all the harder for it, pushes the dildo further inside, and now Baekhyun is moaning too, the sounds muffled against Hyeran’s lips. 

The pleasure is building too rapidly for Baekhyun to control. Maybe Hyeran can sense it too because she pulls back soon after and Baekhyun’s hand falls out of her hair, tugging her loosened hair tie with him. Her hair falls around her face beautifully and his cock jerks in his hand just looking at her and how gorgeous she is. 

“Next time,” Hyeran softly says, “I think I’ll make you come without letting you touch yourself.” When Baekhyun groans from the words, she adds, “Would you like that, baby?” 

“Yes,” he gasps out without even having to think about it. “Please--Hyeran--I’m gonna--” 

“Let me see you,” she says, her thrusts picking up pace again, “let me see how pretty you look coming all over yourself.” 

Baekhyun cries out as he does, spilling stripes of white across his stomach and chest, his cock pulsing hotly in his hand again and again. His chest heaves with every breath, his heart pounds loudly in his ears, and he thinks his throat has run dry as well, every part of his body aching with pleasure and relief. “Hyeran,” he manages to get out, “fuck, babe, come here, I wanna--” 

She seems to understand what he’s saying because she’s quickly pulling out of him and unfastening the harness entirely, letting it fall to the side of the bed. Baekhyun reaches out to pull her up by the hips until she’s straddling his face and he can eat her out eagerly. She fills the room with her moans, rocking down onto his tongue as he holds her in place with firm hands on her ass. She’s so wet and so desperate it doesn’t take her long to come at all, finally letting go the moment Baekhyun manages to slip two fingers into her, his mouth around her clit. 

Her thighs tremble and her moans turn even louder, and Baekhyun fingers her through it until she all but collapses onto the side of the bed, fingers clenching into the sheets for some semblance of control. Feeling pretty smug, Baekhyun crawls over her, grinning, and she swats him in the chest, but then yanks him right down into a kiss after, and Baekhyun’s heart swells, and maybe so does his dick. 

They do have the rest of the night to play, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i added this kink to my list specifically so i could write baekhera. i only wish i could've written something longer. oh well. ;(
> 
> 2\. thank u for reading~~ 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	15. cozy (xiuhan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 15 is for knitting a scarf! 
> 
> full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“Are you… _knitting_?” Minseok murmurs sleepily as he rolls over in bed to find Lu Han beside him, watching something on his laptop and a ball of dark multicolored yarn between his knees. A strand of the the yarn trails out over the bed and up to where he’s holding knitting needles. Minseok blinks at the rapid movement of Lu Han’s hands and wonders vaguely if he’s dreaming. 

But then Lu Han laughs. “Yes, I am,” he says. “I’m making a scarf. It’s starting to get really cold out, you know?” 

He sounds kind of bemused by Minseok’s question and the way Minseok is still squinting at him, not entirely convinced he isn’t hallucinating. He pokes one hand out from the warm comfort of his blankets to press his finger into the ball of yarn, just to check. It’s definitely real. 

“What the fuck,” he says. “We’ve been dating for over a year and known each other even longer, how did I not know that you could do this?” 

Lu Han shrugs a shoulder. “Guess it never came up?” he says. He smirks down at Minseok a little, his pretty eyes sparkling. “Why? Would knowing I can knit have made you fall for me sooner?” 

“Unlikely,” Minseok snorts, and laughs a more fully when Lu Han’s smug expression melts away into a pout. 

“Well, see if I ever knit you a scarf now,” he sniffs, turning back to his task, but Minseok just smiles because he knows better than to believe Lu Han’s threat. 

Instead he just rolls a little closer, until he can burrow into Lu Han’s side and bumps his feet up against Lu Han’s, drags his up his leg until Lu Han is kicking him back with a laugh. 

“Turn up the volume,” Minseok says quietly, and Lu Han carefully pauses in his knitting to reach over to his laptop and turn the volume up a bit. Minseok can’t really see the screen that well, but it doesn’t matter. It takes a moment until he recognizes the movie playing as Iron Man, and he chuckles softly as he closes his eyes, thinking perhaps he could use a little more sleep. He’s warm and cozy here, and the click-clacking sound of Lu Han’s knitting needles is strangely comforting. 

He’s listening along sleepily to the movie for awhile, enjoying the overall relaxing silence between them, when Lu Han cuts through it with a stern, “No! Bad cat! This is my yarn, not yours.” 

Minseok huffs out a laugh, peering open his eyes to watch as Lu Han bats away Tan’s paws from his ball of yarn. 

“Go bother Minseok,” Lu Han says, gently pushing Tan toward him, but no sooner has Tan started walking over to Minseok’s head does Yellow jump up onto the bed to join them, going straight for Lu Han’s knitting needles. Lu Han groans. “Now I remember why I don’t knit as often anymore.” 

“Don’t blame the cats for just wanting your attention,” Minseok chides him teasingly as he pets Tan gently. 

“But I need to finish this,” Lu Han whines, holding up the needles and half-scarf that he’s created in his hands. Yellow tries to swat it all out of his hands again. 

Minseok laughs. “Guess you need a break,” he says. “Put the yarn away and come cuddle me.” 

Lu Han opens his mouth as if to instinctively refute, but then seems to realize he doesn’t want to argue. “Okay,” he says, almost too eagerly, and Minseok smirks as Lu Han quickly does something with the needles and yarn to mark his spot and then leans over the side of the bed to put everything away in the top drawer of the night stand. He adjusts his pillows and slides down until he’s able to pull Minseok in close with hands sliding around his waist. Tan makes a mewl of protest, jumping away until Lu Han’s settled, returning to perch on Minseok’s legs while Yellow makes his home atop the keyboard of Lu Han’s laptop. 

“Cats,” Lu Han sighs, but when Minseok looks up at him, his eyes are super fond. 

Minseok reaches out to curl his fingers around the collar of Lu Han’s shirt and pulls him down into a soft, quick kiss. Lu Han looks kind of dazed when he pulls back, their lips lingering against each other for a moment before separating entirely. 

“What-What was that for?” Lu Han mumbles, cheeks pink, and Minseok smiles, shrugs, curls closer so he can rest his head against Lu Han’s chest. 

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” he says, and then, before Lu Han can say anything, he adds, “You should knit me a hat once you finish the scarf.” 

There’s a moment’s pause, like Lu Han is still processing the kiss and every one of MInseok’s words since, but then he laughs and squeezes Minseok tightly, happily. “Whatever you want,” he says and Minseok reaches for Lu Han’s hand and lets their fingers lace together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i just thought the idea of luhan knowing how to knit was hilarious so that's why i went with him XD 
> 
> 2\. i love snuggly xiuhan with their cats :(((
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	16. a beautiful view (baekxing, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 16 is for mirror sex!
> 
> full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“Look at yourself, baby,” Yixing whispers hotly into Baekhyun’s ear. “You’re stunning.” 

Heat floods Baekhyun’s cheeks, rapidly courses through his chest, his arms, his whole body. It pools in his stomach and lower in his cock that’s quickly hardening the longer Yixing strokes him firmly and Baekhyun can watch every movement with his own eyes through the mirror in front of them. 

It’s not the first time they’ve ever fucked in the practice rooms, but it is the first time in a long while and it’s the first time Yixing has ever done something like this, turning Baekhyun around to face the glass and enjoy the view as Yixing let his slim, pretty fingers curl around Baekhyun’s cock. They’d stayed behind after the rest of the group had left for the dorms or other schedules. Yixing had wanted to run through the choreo for his new songs, and Baekhyun had mostly just wanted to watch Yixing. It’s been so long since he could just sit there on the hardwood floor and bask in the fluid and sensual way that Yixing moves his body. 

Somewhere between Yixing’s fourth run-through and the fifth, they’d started making out roughly on the floor, Baekhyun’s hands sliding up Yixing’s flimsy tank top and Yixing’s tongue hot inside his mouth. The distance between them over the past two years, the few and far between times they’ve had the chance to meet when Yixing would return to Korea, all that frustration and desperation seems to fuel every moment they’re together these days. Baekhyun knows it won’t be forever, and that Yixing will have to return to China, but this is the first time in ages that Yixing has been here for an extended period of time, and like hell is Baekhyun gonna let any opportunity to touch him and kiss him and hold him to pass. 

Thankfully Yixing seems to feel the same way, eager to reciprocate, eager to initiate, eager to make Baekhyun feel good and loved and breathless, like he’s trying to make up for every second they’ve had to be apart. And tonight, tonight he seems determined to make Baekhyun come just like this, whispering filthy things into his ear as he jerks him off slowly and deliberately, making Baekhyun watch them through the mirror. 

Baekhyun wants to see more of Yixing, but Yixing keeps himself hidden, keeps the conversation focused on Baekhyun and how beautiful he looks. Baekhyun doesn’t usually get so easily embarrassed, but Yixing’s always known just how to work his way under his skin, leaving Baekhyun flushed and trembling for more. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Yixing says. He trails his free hand down Baekhyun’s bare chest, his shirt having been tossed away long ago. Yixing’s hands feel warm and cool against his already hot skin, leaving little goosebumps in their wake. Baekhyun whimpers when Yixing rubs a thumb over his nipple and Yixing laughs softly into his neck. “Do you like that?” 

Baekhyun can only nod. Yixing’s lips curl into a smile. 

“Tell me what else you like, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says. “What else do you want?” 

“I want to see you,” Baekhyun breathes out. “It’s not fair that I’m naked and you’re still wearing clothes.” 

Yixing laughs again and he meets Baekhyun’s eyes through the mirror. “I think you like this,” he says, and it’s a little smug, a little cheeky. “So soft, so flushed, so pretty.” 

Baekhyun groans, turning his face away, his whole body trembling from the reverent tone of Yixing’s voice. 

“Do you like _that_ , baby?” Yixing asks, fingers rubbing over the head of Baekhyun’s cock the way he knows Baekhyun likes it. “Do you like when I call you _pretty_?” 

Baekhyun bites down on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything and giving himself away. He’s pretty sure Yixing knows the answer anyway, can probably see just how pink Baekhyun’s face has turned from the embarrassed heat, can feel just how much his cock responds to each and every one of his words. 

“Look at me, baby,” Yixing says softly as his free hand slides up Baekhyun’s chest to gently turn his face back toward the mirror. Baekhyun flutters his eyes open, meets Yixing’s warm, affectionate gaze through the mirror and feels his chest tightening around his heart. Suddenly Baekhyun feels overwhelmed, like he doesn’t need anything else, doesn’t need Yixing to even make him come anymore, just wants to turn around in Yixing’s embrace and kiss him again and again until he’s satisfied. 

Yixing seems to have a different idea entirely, pressing a little kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder, to his neck, to the spot behind his ear. Baekhyun shivers and Yixing’s breath tickles his skin as he laughs. “My pretty Baekhyunnie,” Yixing murmurs without ever once breaking eye contact with Baekhyun through the mirror. “Pretty eyes, pretty mouth--” He slides the thumb on the hand still holding Baekhyun’s face in place across Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun teasingly sticks his tongue out to meet it, then pretends to bite it. They both laugh and the pressure in Baekhyun’s chest loosens a little. 

“Pretty neck, pretty shoulders, chest,” Yixing continues, and he releases Baekhyun’s cock for the first time to let both his hands slide across Baekhyun’s body over every part of it that he calls out. His fingers rub his nipples together, eliciting a low moan from Baekhyun that makes Yixing chuckle and do it all over again. He kisses Baekhyun’s shoulder once more before he speaks again, reaching for Baekhyun’s hands and lifting them up to his lips. 

“Pretty fingers too,” he says, kissing each one, and Baekhyun’s heart feels a little like it’s going to soar right out of his chest at all of this attention. And Baekhyun _craves_ attention and affection, especially from Yixing, but something about this feels like _too much_. He isn’t sure how to handle it, half-embarrassed, half-flattered, wholly loved. 

Yixing holds onto Baekhyun’s left hand with his own and lets his right continue down from his chest. “Pretty stomach,” he says and Baekhyun scoffs a little. 

“Would look nicer if I still had abs,” he grumbles but Yixing gives his stomach a little pinch in reprimand. 

“You’re beautiful like this too, Baekhyunnie,” he says so seriously that Baekhyun blinks at him in surprise. “You were beautiful with abs, but you’re just as beautiful, if not more, without them. Do you think I fell in love with you because you had abs or not?” 

“I--No, that’s not it, but--” 

“No buts,” Yixing chides, smoothing his fingers across the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s stomach where he’s put on a little weight since he stopped working out so religiously. “I love you just as you are, Baekhyun.” 

And now, suddenly, Baekhyun feels like he might cry. He knows that, of course, has known it for years, but hearing Yixing say it so clearly, so firmly, in this moment, it makes him strangely emotional. It’s not that Baekhyun isn’t confident in his appearance, but sometimes, in this line of work especially, he wonders if he shouldn’t look a certain way. The fans had liked his abs, and Baekhyun had felt pretty proud of himself for them too, and now he looks at himself, or sees Junmyeon with his washboard abs and Jongdae who can eat a whole pizza by himself and barely look bloated the next day, and wonders if he shouldn’t be like that too. 

But Yixing is telling Baekhyun that he’s beautiful like this. Yixing doesn’t care if Baekhyun has abs or doesn’t. Yixing loves him no matter what he looks like. And Baekhyun’s known this, has never doubted this, but sometimes, maybe, it’s nice to be reminded. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun mumbles, blinking back tears that threaten to spill over. 

Yixing seems to notice anyway, because he releases Baekhyun’s hand and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him in a warm, comforting hug. “I know you do,” he says. “And I love you, baby. Everything about you. Your cute smile and your cute laugh and your cute tummy.” He pokes Baekhyun there as he says it, just above his belly button, and Baekhyun huffs out a laugh. 

“It’s cute now too?” he teases. “I thought you said it was pretty.” 

“It’s both,” Yixing confirms with a nod. “And the rest of you is pretty too. Your thighs--” He lets his hands slide down to the tops of Baekhyun’s thighs where he can reach without having to move, and then trails them around his hips. “Your hips too, and your butt of course.” He gives Baekhyun’s ass a firm squeeze and Baekhyun laughs more fully at that. 

Yixing smirks at him through the mirror and then reaches for Baekhyun’s cock again. Baekhyun lets out a gasped moan, not expecting the touch, the way Yixing immediately strokes him from base to tip and keeps the pace up as he says, “Your cock might be the prettiest of all.” 

“Hey,” Baekhyun laughs, swatting Yixing lightly in the arm, but as Yixing continues to stroke his cock firmly, Baekhyun’s mirth fades back into another pleasurable moan. “Are you--Is this all you’re going to do?” he breathes out, watching the way the head of his cock appears and disappears between Yixing’s fist. 

“Yes,” Yixing says without pause, making Baekhyun flick his gaze back up to meet his eyes. Yixing’s staring at him with dark, lustful determination and it sends a wave of want through Baekhyun’s body. “I want to see how pretty you are when you come like this. I want _you_ to see how pretty you look like this.” 

“Yixing--” Baekhyun groans, not even sure what it is he wants to say, but perhaps Yixing understands anyway, because he’s reaching up to turn Baekhyun’s head to the side to face him, just enough that Yixing can kiss him, draw every breathless, desperate, frustrated noise from his mouth and fill him up with affection, warmth, and love. 

“When we get home,” Yixing breathlessly says in between the touch of their lips, “I’ll fuck you, okay? I’ll as slow or as fast as you want me to, make you feel so good.” 

“You always do, Yixing,” Baekhyun gasps out. “Fuck, you always do. Even right now, I’m--”

“Close?” Yixing says, stroking Baekhyun a little faster, thumb rubbing across the slit of his cock each time while his free hand slides up and down Baekhyun’s chest until stopping to gently roll a nipple between his fingers. “It’s okay, Baekhyunnie. Come whenever you want. Let’s see how beautiful you look.” 

Baekhyun wants to at Yixing to _stop_ , not stop touching him, not stop telling him he’s beautiful, but just that it’s too much, the way he’s saying it, the way he’s looking at him, like he’s something so precious, it makes Baekhyun want to burst into flames. Instead all he manages is a low whimper as he takes in the sight reflected into the mirror before him. His face his blotched pink and red, blush spreading down his neck to his chest, his lips are a little swollen from how much he keeps biting them, and his hair is matted to his forehead from sweat. He can see his thighs quivering every so often from the pleasure and the struggle to keep standing, and his cock is so hard and leaking precum against Yixing’s pretty, pretty fingers every time he strokes him. 

Yixing is still mostly hidden behind him, but Baekhyun can see the intensity in his eyes, the firm set of his jaw, a telltale sign that he’s doing his best to hold back his own pleasure, and Baekhyun tests that out by teasingly pushing his ass back against Yixing’s crotch. Yixing gasps as Baekhyun rubs against his very hard erection through the sweatpants he’s still wearing, and Baekhyun laughs as he does it again. 

“Stop,” Yixing grits out, and it seems like a struggle for him to reach down to hold Baekhyun’s hip in place with his free hand. “Not now.” 

“Then make me come already so we can get home,” Baekhyun says. “I want to touch you too.” 

“Soon, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing promises. “Soon.” 

Baekhyun licks his lips and nods, staring into the mirror at the two of them, at the way Yixing strokes him the way Baekhyun likes, and it doesn’t take much longer after that for Baekhyun to feel his orgasm building too quickly to contain. There’s something weirdly arousing about being able to watch himself like this, to _see_ Yixing touch him like this, laid bare and open like he’s on display. And maybe he is, a little, and maybe he kind of likes that, if the way his body is trembling with the need to come is any indication. 

“That’s it, baby,” Yixing says, noticing, feeling how close Baekhyun is. “Let me see you, come on--” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun hisses as he finally lets go, finally gives into the pleasure. He comes hard enough for come to spill over Yixing’s fingers and onto the floor, and he thinks if they’d been standing closer, he’d have come all over the mirror too. He can see the way his body tenses and quakes, how his chest heaves with every breath, how slick the head of his cock looks as Yixing slows his pace and his grip, lightly strokes Baekhyun’s cock until he’s softening in his palm. 

“Beautiful,” Yixing whispers when he finally releases him, his eyes clearly drinking in the sight of Baekhyun’s trembling thighs and his cock pulsing softly until its finally spent. 

Impulsively, Baekhyun takes Yixing’s dirtied hand in his and lifts it up to his mouth, licks off the come that’s spilled over his fingers. He keeps his eyes locked on Yixing’s through the mirror the whole time and delights in the way Yixing’s ears turn a deep, dark red. 

“Beautiful, but also a terrible tease,” Yixing chokes out, gripping Baekhyun’s hip tighter and allowing himself one pointed press of his cock against Baekhyun’s ass. 

“You like it,” Baekhyun says as he gives Yixing’s fingers one final swipe of his tongue, curling the last of his come into his mouth. It’s not the greatest taste, but the dazed, hungry look on Yixing’s face makes it worth it. 

“Let’s go home,” Yixing says decisively. “Right now.” 

Baekhyun’s bright, happy laugh echoes throughout the practice room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. this took forever to write bc it just kept building more and more and sjglksdjg i love baekxing so much i want to do them justice lol writing short ficlets for them is never enough 
> 
> 2\. i hope someone tells baekhyun he's beautiful every day tbh tHATS WHATS MOST IMPORTANT OUT OF ALL OF THIS
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading yall rock 
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	17. something new (xiuchen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 17 is for hiking! 
> 
> full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

“How did I let you drag me into this?” Minseok groans as he climbs up the narrow path behind Jongdae. 

“It’s because you love me!” Jongdae yells back over his shoulder, grinning widely, and Minseok snorts and shakes his head. 

“I don’t think that’s it,” he teases, and laughs when Jongdae stops climbing to pout at him. He waits there for Minseok to catch up and the second Minseok’s within arm’s reach, lands a weak punch to Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok swats his hand away, still laughing, and Jongdae cracks a smile too, clearly not all that offended by Minseok’s earlier words. “When I said I wanted to do something different for once, this isn’t what I meant.” 

“Come on, Minseok,” Jongdae says, taking Minseok’s wrist and tugging him up further along the trail. “I know you like hanging around at home with your cat but this is fun too!” 

“Your definition of fun is very different than mine,” Minseok says, but still follows along. Despite his complaining, it hasn’t been all that terrible. Hiking definitely isn’t Minseok’s first choice for a nice Saturday afternoon, but when Jongdae had picked him up earlier and driven him to the park, bright and excited as he handed Minseok’s a cup of Starbucks coffee he’d picked up on his way over, Minseok hadn’t found it in him to decline. 

Jongdae enjoys this sort of thing. Spending the day out and about, trying new things, discovering new places. Minseok prefers spending the weekends at home where he can watch movies and fall asleep on the couch with Tan purring away on his chest. But there is something nice about this, too, about the cool autumn breeze against Minseok’s face, the fluttering of leaves around them, the crunch of the ground under his feet. 

They stop occasionally whenever Jongdae wants to take a few pictures or when Minseok needs to catch his breath. Jongdae teases him for being old every time and dances out of Minseok’s reach when he tries to smack him for his comment, then comes rearing back, holding his phone up to take a photo of the two of them together, pressing in close to Minseok’s side and making Minseok’s heart only race faster. 

Jongdae, full of life, basking in the sunshine that filters in through the trees, laughing even when he trips over an overgrown root, makes this journey worth it. Minseok finds himself more enraptured by Jongdae’s silly stories and his pretty smile than the scenery unfolding around them, and by the time they make it to the summit, tired, aching, and sweaty, Minseok too feels like he’s bursting with energy and with the distinct desire to kiss Jongdae against the stunning wilderness backdrop. 

“It’s pretty, right?” Jongdae says, chest heaving as he still catches his breath, his eyes beaming as he looks out over the cliffs. 

Minseok glances at Jongdae, taking in the slight glistening sheen across his face, the curl to his lips, and murmurs, “Yeah, it really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. minseok has Feelings but he's too afraid to act on them smh but this hike turns into a tradition and jongdae drags minseok on for more and they totally Fall In Love on the trails and after a particularly difficult hike jongdae will kiss minseok breathless in success and minseok will beam and hold his hand on the way back down the end
> 
> 2\. sobs i really love xiuchen i need to write them more ;_; 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


	18. all for you (xiuyeol, nc17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 18 is for collars! 
> 
> full kinktober-but-not list is [here](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1046885615143407616)!

The click-clacking sound of keys on a keyboard fills Chanyeol’s ears as he rests with his head on Minseok’s thigh, just barely managing to curl his long legs beneath him under Minseok’s desk. Every time he swallows, the leather of the collar wrapped snug around his throat reminds him that its there, that it’s marking him as Minseok’s, keeps him in this relaxed, compliant mindset to do whatever it is that Minseok wants. 

And right now, Minseok wants Chanyeol to quietly wait for him to finish work. He’d come home looking tired and frustrated, and Chanyeol had been the one to retrieve the collar from their bedroom and offer it up, a promise of sorts to let Minseok know Chanyeol was here for him, if he wanted him like this. And Minseok did, taking the collar from Chanyeol but kissing him first, deep and slow. 

“Thank you,” he murmured after, and then slipped the collar around Chanyeol’s neck. He’d made sure it was comfortable before he’d kissed Chanyeol again and told him to wait for him like this, close enough for comfort but not to touch aside from resting his head on Minseok’s legs. Once Chanyeol had gotten into place, Minseok had slipped his fingers gently through Chanyeol’s hair and said, “Good boy.” 

Chanyeol’s been soaring on the praise ever since. He’s lost track of time, but knows it can’t have been longer than an hour that he’s been sitting here, growing a little desperate for attention, or something, anything. Minseok’s cock is _right there_ , but Chanyeol can’t touch until Minseok tells him it’s okay, and Minseok’s been far too focused on his work to even touch Chanyeol either. 

But Chanyeol’s determined to be good, so he closes his eyes and evens out his breathing, tries to lull himself into a light doze to the sound of Minseok’s fingers tapping across the keyboard. It works for awhile, he’s not sure how long, but he wakes to Minseok’s fingers back in his hair, and MInseok’s soft voice telling him how good he’s been. 

“You must’ve been bored, huh?” he asks and Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Did you finish your work?” Chanyeol says, voice a little rough from his sleep and from having kept quiet for so long. 

“Yes,” Minseok says, and he smiles softly down at Chanyeol, letting his fingers trail along the side of Chanyeol’s face, down further to trace the line of the collar around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol swallows, heat spreading across his body like wildfire at the attention, and Minseok’s smile curls into more of a smirk. “Come here, Chanyeol,” he says, and pats his legs, pushing back his chair just enough to make room for Chanyeol to eagerly climb up into his lap. 

It’s not the most comfortable position, Chanyeol’s legs too long, the chair a little too small, but they make it work. Minseok’s hands rest at his hips as Chanyeol settles, then slides up his waist, his chest, over the oversized sweater Chanyeol’s been wearing to keep warm. He cups Chanyeol’s face with his hands and draws him into a kiss, slow and deep, like they’ve got all the time in the world, like he hasn’t made Chanyeol wait for what feels like hours now. 

Maybe Minseok can sense Chanyeol’s desperation because he pulls back soon enough, licking his lips as he meets Chanyeol’s eyes. “You’ve been so good for me tonight,” he says in a low voice that goes straight to Chanyeol’s already half-hard cock. “You waited for me without making a sound. I got everything I needed to get done because you were so good.” 

“I want to be good for you,” Chanyeol says. “You looked really stressed out when you got home.” 

Minseok smiles, leans in for another kiss, just a short, sweet press of his lips. “Thank you,” he says and it makes Chanyeol preen a little, all the praise and gratitude. “I think you deserve a little reward, don’t you?” 

Chanyeol probably nods too fast, but Minseok just laughs and kisses him again, longer this time, fuller, their lips sliding against each other again and again, the slick heat of Minseok’s tongue making Chanyeol’s head spin. He clutches at Minseok’s shoulders just to feel grounded, and by the time Minseok pulls away, Chanyeol is properly dazed and so desperate for more. 

Thankfully Minseok’s on the same page. “Can you stand for a moment, babe?” he says. “Take off your pants--leave on your sweater,” he adds, pulling a little at the hem. “It looks cute on you.” 

Chanyeol feels himself blushing but he nods and dutifully climbs out of the chair to drag his sweatpants and underwear down his legs. Minseok reaches around him to yank open a drawer at his desk, and pulls out the lube he keeps there for moments just like this. He easily unbuttons his slacks and drags the zipper down, shuffles his clothes down his hips just enough to free his cock, already hardening against his abs. Chanyeol licks his lips and swallows thickly at the sight of it, wanting it in his mouth, in his ass, however Minseok will let him have it. 

“Come here,” Minseok says as he gives his cock a single, firm stroke, and Chanyeol maneuvers himself back into Minseok’s lap, kneeling carefully at the edges of the seat. Minseok slides a hand up Chanyeol’s naked thigh, leaves little goosebumps in his wake, and then uncaps the lube, squeezes it out onto his fingers. 

Chanyeol sighs at the first press of Minseok’s finger, pushing slowly inside of him. He wraps his arms around Minseok’s shoulders, leans forward to press his forehead against the back of the chair, sighing in relief as arousal courses through him. Minseok’s fingers are short but thick, and as he adds a second, and then a third, they stretch Chanyeol open perfectly, curl inside him so good, brushing up against his prostate when he swivels his hips down at just the right angle. 

“That’s it, baby,” Minseok murmurs as Chanyeol moans and moans. “Open up for me. You’ll take my cock so well, won’t you?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol breathes. “Please, I want it.” 

“I got you,” Minseok says, voice full of promise. “Just hold on a little more, okay?” 

Chanyeol nods and Minseok presses a kiss to the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He works his fingers smoothly in and out of Chanyeol, steadily building the rhythm, making Chanyeol’s cock all that much harder. He can feel the way it tents up against his sweater, probably leaking from the tip against the fabric, and he’s so focused on pushing back his need to come that he cries out in surprise when Minseok pushes his pinky in alongside his other fingers, stretching Chanyeol just that much wider. 

“Come on, Chanyeol,” Minseok urges him. “Relax a little--that’s it, yes, you’re doing so well.” 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans, muffled a little into the leather of the chair. “Fuck, Minseok, please--” The rest of his words turn into a choked off moan as Minseok curls all four fingers inside of him just the way Chanyeol likes. His muscles tighten around Minseok’s fingers as he slowly drags them out and Minseok lets out this low little curse that makes Chanyeol’s cock swell with want. 

“Are you good like this?” Minseok asks, giving Chanyeol’s butt a squeeze with his fingers, still slick with lube. “Do you want to move?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. It might not be the best position, but it does keep him close to Minseok, and that’s what he wants the most right now, to feel the heat of his body, the fluttering warmth of his breath against his neck, the intensity of his gaze if Chanyeol leans back enough to look down into his face. And he does that now, pulling back to look at Minseok, show him that this is exactly where he wants to be. “Fuck me like this,” he pleads, and Minseok does. 

He shifts in the chair, adjusting Chanyeol over his lap until they’re both more comfortable, and then spreads a little extra lube over his cock before he tosses the tube back onto the desk. Chanyeol can hear the slick sound of Minseok’s hand over his cock a few times before he finally lines up, sliding the head back and forth across Chanyeol’s rim. 

“Please,” Chanyeol breathes, and Minseok reaches up with his free hand to crook a finger into the collar around Chanyeol’s neck. He tugs him down into a kiss just as he pushes his cock in, and Chanyeol’s moan comes out strangled and muffled into Minseok’s lips. 

He clutches at Minseok’s shoulders, nails digging in through the fabric of his crisp work shirt, and basks in the burning pleasure that spreads throughout his whole body. His heart beats in his chest loudly as Minseok’s cock sinks all the way in and Chanyeol can barely wait until he’s rocking down onto him, riding him with eager desperation. Minseok drops his hands to Chanyeol’s ass, holding him in place and guiding him through each deep thrust, his cock stretching and filling Chanyeol so fully it’s impossible for him to think of anything but how amazing it feels. 

Minseok trails his mouth from Chanyeol’s along his jaw and down his neck, and Chanyeol shudders when he feels the slight press of his lips against his collar. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to last very long, already worked up from waiting for Minseok earlier, and now that he has him, the pleasure is too great to contain. He feels it flooding his veins, coiling low in his stomach, in every touch of Minseok’s hands as they smooth up from his ass along his back, as his lips find Chanyeol’s again for a sweet, lingering kiss that makes chest squeeze around his heart. Sweat clings to his hairline, drips down the side of his face as he rolls his hips, takes Minseok in deeper with each movement, indulges in the heat and thickness of Minseok’s cock inside of him. 

“So good, baby,” Minseok rasps out, dragging his nails down Chanyeol’s back and dragging a low moan from Chanyeol’s throat, his back arching into the sensation. “You’re so good for me. You know exactly what I need, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, breath harsh, eyes fluttering up toward the ceiling before he tips his head back down to look into Minseok’s deep, dark gaze. “You’re so good for me too.” 

“Is that right?” Minseok says, his voice a little teasing, his hands sliding around to Chanyeol’s front and up his sweater, fingers brushing over Chanyeol’s nipples and making him sigh out in pleasure. “Do I feel good like this, Chanyeol? Do you like riding me like this?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol gasps. “Yes--Yes, you’re so--hot and hard--so thick inside of me, you make me feel so, so good, I’m gonna come, I can’t--” 

“It’s all right, baby,” Minseok says, one hand gripping Chanyeol’s hips and pulling him down into every snap of his hips upward, while the other reaches up along his jaw, holding his face in place. “Come for me. I want to feel you.” 

Chanyeol nods breathlessly, hair falling into his face that Minseok easily pushes away, letting his fingers brush down along the side of his cheek until he’s reached the collar again. He curls a finger underneath the leather and tugs, just enough for Chanyeol to feel this brief tightening in his throat, and that’s all it takes for him to come too, spilling over himself and into his sweater, making a mess as it all drips down his cock. He lets out a deep cry as his orgasm washes over him, and all he can do is hold onto Minseok, frantically search for his mouth for another kiss, something else to focus on as his body trembles through the lingering bursts of delicious sensation. 

He feels when Minseok comes too, minutes after. His cock grinds in deep as he fills Chanyeol hotly, his teeth catching on Chanyeol’s lower lip. Chanyeol’s going to be a mess when he gets up, but right now he doesn’t care, basking in the tingly feeling in his toes and the tips of his fingers, the way his chest feels light and his heart feels full, the way Minseok kisses him softly and tenderly like Chanyeol is something special. 

“Do you feel okay?” Minseok asks him some time later, after the dull ringing in Chanyeol’s ears has faded back and he can breathe properly again. Minseok’s hands rub up and down Chanyeol’s thighs comfortingly and he smiles when Chanyeol nods. 

“Do you?” Chanyeol asks, and Minseok’s smile widens. 

“Never been better,” he says, and leans up for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i don't think i've ever written xiuyeol before so i hope this isn't terrible;; 
> 
> 2\. as always, thank u so much for reading! i'm sorry i'm behind on these fics i'll be doing my best to catch up soon T__T
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
